Diaries
by Sha Yurigami
Summary: It was soft, unspoken and gentle, the moment I looked into your eyes and noticed that I wasn't alone anymore.
1. Entry 1

_** ~ ~Diaries~ ~ **_

_**by**_

_**Sha Yurigami**_

I saw her, as usual she was biting that idiot for his insensitivity S_he used to do that with Stiyl _I laughed to myself before a feeling of bitterness began to dwell inside of me.

It's been ages since I've last spoken to her.

I missed the hour long talks we had over and over even when neither of us noticed that the night befell us. I missed the way she smiled – a smile reserved only for me-, missed the sound of her voice calling me by my name, the smell of her hair after a sudden rain shower.

I missed the way her eyes sparkled when she so gracefully danced through a flower field -like she did in the Netherlands back then.

I missed her.

But I can only watch her from afar like this.

My hands shook from th emotions tormenting m mind.

She was here in Academy City, protected by Kaamijou Touma. There is no need for me to be here anymore than necessary -no matter how much my heart yearned for her.

What I didn't know then, as I turned around to disappear into the shadows of this city again, was that Index always saw my retreating back.

_**Always.**_

… … …

**Hello it's me again, yes I should update a few of my stories soon, but don't fret I just wanted to get this out as fast as possible, after all this is the one pairing in the Toaru-verse that never and I really mean never was done in fanfiction form as far as I know!**

**So let us give these two a chance and accompany them on a journey that will open your heart or makes you want to puke in case you're a little against this couple (but considering who it is that wrote this ) and yes I am aware that canon is completely different especially with Index, however it was something I needed to get out and I hope some people will enjoy it for what it is, I try to update daily with short chapters, so stay tuned.**

**P.s. the plot starts not before the chapter twenty, so if you're new you could just jump to the important parts or take your time enjoying this story like drinking tea leisurely, still thank you for giving this story a chance XD  
**

**Yours dear**

**Sha Yurigami**


	2. Entry 2

**~ ~ Diaries – Entry Two ~ ~ **

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

"I talked to Index…" I stopped whatever I wanted to do right then and there -I wanted to uses my friend the washing machine- when Stiyl said those four devastating words. Why it was devastating I didn't know however a fear manifested in my heart.

I didn't show it on my face and remained as stoic as possible so he wouldn't be able to read my emotions.

"He, no reason to get angry now Kanzaki. You shouldn't clench your hands like that – you're bleeding"

_Huh_ looking at the fists I didn't remember making, seeing the blood I didn't notice dropping to the ground…When was the last time something like this happened? I averted my gaze "It's nothing- go on"

I tried to act as indifferent as I could- after all it wasn't everyday that I would act so out of character- but my words seemingly passed what suspicions he had.

"Well, it's been a while since I've talked to her- she sure doesn't like me TT^TT – so our conversation was…strict, no rather I'd call it strange and uncomfortable, since she kept on avoiding my eyes when she asked me"

He didn't continue, just lighting his cigarette and looked at the torch before his eyes dared me to ask.

So I did, aware that I cracked the image I wanted to maintain with my own eagerness.

"What did she ask?

A smug grin spread on his lips "She asked me -

_How is Kaori doing?"_

… … …

I thank the 65 people who took their time to read this little story: Thank you very much!

The next chapter will be out tomorrow or if enough people read it this evening XD

Until next time,

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	3. Entry 3

**~ ~ Diaries – Entry Three ~ ~ **

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

I still blushed from what Stiyl -an old friend and pyromaniac with athletic abilities that you wouldn't expect of him- told me a week ago _How can blood circulate so fast? Agnese _and her two minions- friends- looked at me strangely whenever the thought returned to my face, didn't comment it however. Worst or them were Orsola and – I couldn't believe it- Sherry.

It was strange at the dorms lately anyway, since my old friend dropped in and left me that ticking bomb called hope- a possibility to reconnect with Index - Everyone began to act different with me around, especially Sherry and how she brought up her _good old friend _Ellis whenever I was anywhere close to hear it- going as far as singing a creepy song about lost friendships when I walk past her sculpturing room.

It was mainly Orsola who made my heart burst with fear though.

The way her face seemed to morph from a smiling face to a knowing smirk caused my heart to jump in fear -since it's actually really scary to see the nun with such an expression and it made me feel frightened since the others kept their distance then too.

Aside from that heart piercing nervousness, I also noticed that the girls left fashion magazines and books laying around. I didn't question their behavior, it's nice to know that they can enjoy triviality like these _"How to reconnect with a lost friend" _magazin- _Wait _I took a very long and carefully taken breath before allowing myself to look at the name of the article again.

Taking a closer look at every piece of tied paper scattered around, my suspicions were confirmed – They are trying to help me patch up with Index in a roundabout way like coincidentally placed mags.

Letting out a deep sigh I toke this as a sign of goodwill and started to read since the others weren't around.

Some of these advices seemed helpful, like the one in stating that it is a good start to leisurely talk about what happened in their lives when they haven't met each other or how it would be nice to go on a trip to reminisce your past – while other articles tried to fool the people in believing that one should let go of old friendships and move on - I didn't feel like reading those so I skipped most of them.

Laying the papers back onto the table I got up to get myself something to drink.

When I returned with a glass full of strawberry milk – once in a while I allowed these small sins to my figure – Sitting down on my seat, I took a sip of my drink, right when I took a good look at the cover of the next book _Was that here all the time? What's the title? _

"_How to get back your old flame"_

Them liquid that was about to make a journey down my throat was spurting out of my mouth and nose in a fountain…worse – I could practically feel Orsola's smirk from the living room door.

_Shit._

… … …

_Okay, I don't know why but more people are reading thi story and that makes me incredibly happy and especially thanks to _tuxjim_ for leaving a review! That encouraged me to make this story as awesome as possible man!_

_I hope you all like this chapter since it's the longest so far and the following chapters tend to get longer too.  
_

_Until Next Time Yours dear_

_Sha Yurigami_


	4. Entry 4

**~ ~ Diaries – Entry Four ~ ~ **

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

"I'm back here huh?" I said walking through the streets of the place I lost her.

This city was filled with the very inventions and intentions the churches around the world condemned.

_I lost my goal for but a second back then _my thoughts kept bringing up those memories when I first came to the city of science -where I hurt her because of _that _boy's stupid actions -

Back then when I met that ordinary boy, I didn't believe in anything anymore. It was to much to bear always losing my precious friend to a ploy that only acted as a collar. Had I known that the Church -Archbishop- deceived us, used our -my- feelings in such a cruel and twisted way -maybe I wouldn't have played the role of the bad guy.

But I should probably stop reminiscing about those times over and over again when I've come yet again in their name to the city. It would always farther irritate me whenever I see that boy, Kamijou Touma and tell him to do yet another job for people whom he shouldn't have anything to do with.

Why was I still doing this job? Why was he still playing the hero although he doesn't have to be.

Time never stops, and I found my way through the city to the closest location of the boy.

When I found him though, he was accompanied by a brown haired girl with glasses…and Index holding that brunette's hand, talking to her with an expression full of affection and care.

My fists tightened. What was this feeling- so ugly and raw that it scared me and made me fear that I might do something I shouldn't _No, I cannot allow my feelings to come out like that – I have no place by her side anymore._

I watched them -Index- for a while m old precious friend still held onto that brunette's hands.

It bugged me, it hurt me. What was going on? What was going on with this painful throbbing of my heart when I saw her smile at that stranger _That smile _"_That smile was mine-_" before knowing it, those words slipped off my lips while something within me stirred up, grew and forced me into a decision that would forever change my fate for good or for bad -I didn't care.

My feet carried me towards a now, after seeing my approaching figure, shocked Kamijou and the brunette whom I send a brief but evil glare to and who in response let go of Index's hand- I didn't care for my assignment anymore. I didn't care if I'd receive divine punishment for my decision.

_I don't care._

My hands took her now free one, my eyes staring into hers.

_All I want is to be part of her life again._

"In-Index…"

… … …

_Yeah, I'm back like I promised and thank to 230 views and 2 reviews to this story, you guys give me the strength to carry on with this story! I hope that you all are enjoying reading it as much as I do love to write it!_

_The next chapter will be the biginning of the first real arc(which basically means that the following chapters happen within a day or two instead of the undecided time differences that were constant now._

_Until next time Yours dear_

_Sha Yurigami_


	5. Entry 5

**~ ~ Diaries – Entry Five ~ ~ **

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

I still couldn't belive it. How did this happen? Just a few hours ago I tried to strengthen my resolve not to but broke it moments after…

_I still can't believe it _I continued to stare at the display of my newly acquired mobile phone -I should probalby leave a note of thanks to Kamijou for explaining how to use and buying me one with what little of money he had- still staring at those nine numbers and the name displayed atop it, glaring at me to dare and call her.

How stupid was I? I was content with staying afar -wasn't I? - I was happy that she received more and more of a normal life with more friends and regained that radiant smile back.

Closing that phone and laying it next to me on the bed, I leaned my body against the surface of the wall next to me.

That damn blush wouldn't leave my face no matter what I did – I already tried sticking my face into the park fountain after conf- asking Index for a second chance.

She complied to my surprise or rather I was shocked speechless when she smiled at me in a way I've never seen before and completely unlike the way she smiled at the bespectacled brunette.

I would lie if I said I wasn't happy- heck I smiled after we parted at that electronic shop and exchanging numbers in a way that apparently made my dorm mates spit their drinks and even after I tried to wash my blush off again they double checked if it was really me and not some imposer.

A sigh escaped my lips while my eyes stared at the device necessary to communicate with others over a great distance – called a mobile phone in short -

And while I tried to diverge my attention again from thoughts of my earlier conversation with her, the damn thing went off with a strange song coming from it.

I grabbed it right within a second and fidgeted to find the green button I'm supposed to press to answer, looking at the display briefly- My eyes immediately shot open when I took a second glance _"Index" _the whisper escaped my lips before picking up the call – however I couldn't mutter a word.

Until she spoke up

"_Ne, Kaori – Do, you have time tomorrow"_

… … …

_I thank the 302 viewers for reading this story and that _tuxjim favourited my little story with such kind words. I try to keep up my schedule, after all this story is surprisingly fun to write and I can try out a few character arch-types I wasn't able to play around with yet.

I hope that all of you had a nice weekend and that you enjoy this story in the future too. And sorry for the short chapter.

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	6. Entry 6

**~ ~ Diaries – Entry Six ~ ~ **

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

"Wha-What am I doing here?" I shouldn't need to ask myself since I already knew the answer – I did anyway because of my nervousness. I could go into great detail what me and my long lost friend were going to do, but to sum it up in one word: _Shopping_

However _shopping _got a different meaning to Index.

It's been a really, really long time since I last went out _shopping _and those were the times Index still had all her memories – the time I acted indifferent to anyone, not understanding why I should do it in the first place.

But Index…Index took what little time she had to bond with me.

_Ah~ I'm so nervous _The time Index wanted to meet up with me, I engraved it in my mind, repeated it so many times that out of fright I might miss my flight I didn't get any sleep and worse Agnese and the others – not to mention Orsola – looked at me strangle When I showed them what I was going to wear on last minute -Black jeans (normal ones) with a white dress shirt and my new trademark leather jacket- and got some uncharacteristic blushes from them.

"I hope I'm not to early…" looking at my wrist watch to double check the time.

"Ka~o-ri~!" _Ahhh~h that angelic voice, where was it coming from? _a chorus of thousand angles paled in comparison to that voice. I looked to the side to see a beautiful girl waving her hand at me. Who was she? How did she know my name? Why was I blushing while recognizing her?

The girl had light blue hair, wore a pink summer dress ,with a white blouse atop – _Wait, light blue hair? - _"I – Index?"

The girl stopped shortly a few feet before me, huffing "Sorry I'm late, did you wait long?" that beautiful voice - I couldn't believe it ,she looked so different – it took me by surprise actually.

She blushed when she looked up and down on my own attire and without noticing it my mouth pronounced in a near incoherent gibberish "I – you loo beautiful – I mean it suits you."

_Where did that come from? _I wonder looking at my old friend briefly. She blushed slightly more than moments ago before smiling at the compliment "Thanks, you look good too!" she chimed taking my hand all of a sudden "And wanna know where we are going?" she asked.

"To a Magical Girl Kanamin Convention Fair right?" I answered.

"How did you-" she nearly busted but with just a squeeze to her hand she seemed to calm again "Kamijou sent me a mail" Showing the evidence while we began to walk. Index recited that boys name with a low voice full of innocent malice _Looks like she wants to bite someone._

I presented her my free hand "If you want to bite someone, you should do it to me, that boy only wanted to help when I asked him to." I suggested – half lying since Index made me a fan of the series a long time before – but she only looked at me bewildered before a blush spread across her face and averted her eyes from mine.

I was a little shocked and relieved – Since that meant that she still wouldn't bite other girls- but I didn't press the matter.

I just enjoyed the feel of her hand tightly squeezing mine and that subtle smile on her lips – that I wouldn't be aware of until much later.

… … …

And here is chapter six, another one and I've filled up a week, dunno why but it seriously is fun to write about these two, by the way I also prefer a romance story like them than those filled with angst and hurt to the max that seriously destroy your once happy mood – sorry wrong fandom to complain about but I still hope that the 365 views and **Ashuras ** for a motivating review! Thanks man!

I wish you lots of fun with the following chapters! And the longest Chapter so far XD

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	7. Entry 7

**~ ~ Diaries – Entry Seven ~ ~ **

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

The day went on, rather – what was the word, … interesting.

I accompanied Index to the Magical Girl Kanamin Fair – Yes I said convention fair but to be honest, it was more of a fair than a convention especially with all those attractions like roller coasters _How and when did the Kanamin fanbase get __**that **__big? _but it didn't matter-

My old friend simply wanted to get a Magical Wand that was given out at an event this evening, so we had plenty of time to have some fun at the fair while waiting.

At first it was harmless stuff like crane games, shooting games -of course I've won tons of stuffed toy animals, mostly cats, for Index which I think she appreciated giving me that wonderful smile of hers – until she wanted to go to the haunted house.

Naturally after eating some cotton candy.

Strangely enough when we walked to the next booth to get the sweet threat, the lady at the booth decided to give us a good portion on a single con to share.

As we picked pieces of sugary in turns of the cotton our feet carried us to the haunted house. Okay maybe the convention was just to cover up the fair so that more customers would visit - which it obviously did or else I wouldn't understand why we were here in front of a scary looking house in the first place.

With me lost in thoughts Index already dragged us inside, and if I hadn't noticed it with the fist artificial ghost, then at least I noticed it with the fifth – Index was scared to tears.

Normally a magician should be able to differ a real ghost from an hologram, but _Those Bastards _My magical aura flared and…

**..**

…

"I can't believe- How could you do that!" Index scolded me, pinching my cheeks with both hands while pouting adorably.

"How could you destroy that house – what if the ghosts have no home to return to afterward?! You should thank god that we had luck and got away before anyone noticed – with Touma it would have ended totally different" she really was cute puffing her cheeks like that -she also let go of my face when her pout turned redder.

"I'm sorry" I presented her my hand again _Will she bite me? _I mused, but she simply took mine into hers dragging me from attraction to attraction – the roller coaster was scary since I'm more used to rely on my own speed, but it was bearable having Index arms clinging on mine and she laughed at me for my childishness.

I let her- I let her laugh at me as long as she wanted to only to hear her do again and again.

It was lyrical, the time we weren't seeing each other – her memory loss- so much was between us but we could still reconnect that easily.

Index lead us around wonderfully, however a part of me realized something"Index, why aren't you wearing your walking church?"

"I went shopping with Hyokka yesterday and she thought that I would look good in these, so-" - she didn't look at me – I didn't notice her reddening ears - "So you are the first of my friends to really see me like this" we continued walking and she began to bob our hands back and forth "And after all - even if I'm a nun in training - I'm also still a teenager, right?"

_Right! _Smiled – I smiled, because this was what I always wished for her to have, a normal life.

… … …

And here is chapter 7, I've had the patience to update this story for a whole week and will continue doing so until this story is finished.

Thank you 472 viewers and for Riskz for your nice and motivating review! I hope that you all will enjoy this story in the future too! (by the way, if you're interested in more KaorIndex in the future then I'd suggest to keep an eye on Supernatural Rejector Saten)

And here a little spoiler: In the next chapter two very interesting characters will show up, one has an Antenna!

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	8. Entry 8

**~ ~ Diaries – Entry Eight ~ ~ **

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

Getting that damn merchandise was harder than expected. Turned out that the event in the evening was a live version scene from one of the series best moments, with the artist randomly throwing special effects as fast as Stiyl could flick flack when he gets serious – which is fast considering how nonathletic he looked -but as long as Index was enjoying the show with that happy grin of hers, then I'd willingly try to do my best catching the Magical Wand she wanted.

But said Wand was thrown at the audience right when the interlude started.

I actually only caught three – one for keepsake, one to lend and one to…one to…use? I'm not sure but that was what Index had told me all those years back when we went _shopping -_I guess you can understand why I felt secluded towards the whole business –

However I certainly didn't expect that a certain other being would snatch away the others before I go a chance to catch a few more myself. I didn't get what _he _was doing here or why he took so many Wands in the first place, but when I landed on the ground after catching the last one I lost side of him.

I dismissed the previous encounter as coincidence and looked for my friend within the crowd.

When I returned to Index side she grabbed the wands I presented her and ran off to a few children who looked at them with teary eyes.

Being the nun that she was -in spite of her attire- she handed each of the children one.

"In-Index?" I stuttered, understanding why she did it but not why sh did it so willingly - normally you'd have to use more than a few teas from children to get such a fast reaction from my light blue haired friend-

She rushed back to my side after bidding farewell to the children before grabbing my hand "Don't worry I've still got a few." -_Huh? What does she mean?- _"I mean I've made a deal to get at least one." More confused then ever I suddenly heard a triumphant childish laugh from behind me.

I blinked a few times when I turned since I didn't see anyone at first, instead I just saw an "An-Antenna?" I looked down the off standing unmistakable antenna to see a child with brunette hair from which the hair piece grew from – Last Order.

_That would explain why __**he **__was catching the wands too _I turned back to Index "When did you-" I tried to begin but I think she understood what I wanted to ask her since she answered "When you went off to get the wands – oh but we have to accompany her some time in the future since her guardian needs time to finish his job." she explained the other part of the deal before her face fell a little "Is that okay for you?"

Since I never was able to say no whenever she looked at me like that, I wasn't able to now too -And it's not like I didn't want to, after all that promised yet another day that I can be with her.

"It's okay, I would be honored." I said without any hesitation and her face brightened up once more. I squeezed her hand, silently wishing that I could hold onto her longer.

I could hear the little ones cheer - The interlude was over it seemed.

… … …

And on into the new week! I apologize if this chapter is short, but I do hope that you stilled enjoyed it.

Thank you all for 537 view! We managed to crack ½ and I hope you stay with me to make this go up to the thousands!

I wish you nice mid-week and hope to see you on the next chapter as well!

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	9. Entry 9

**~ ~ Diaries – Entry Nine ~ ~ **

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

Okay, why did we go to that family restaurant with that kid after the event was finished? How did she manage to persuade _him _to not let his foul mouth run havoc?

And why was I being stared at by a pissed of Accelerator?

The child took Index to the toilets, leaving me with one of the most dangerous people of this city. And everything we did was apparently a staring contest.

"Tsuchimikado said you're someone I shouldn't mess with. Care to explain?" the albino asked me with an arched eyebrow -_Huh, so Tsuchimikado really is an quadruple spy- _I didn't say anything at first and the boy across from me didn't seem to do anything either.

"I don't really know what you intend to do after I answer you, since I've been told that you're pretty battle lusting" -he smirked - "But even then when I'm unarmed, don't think I can't defend myself."

I warned him showing him a face I rarely do -the last time was when I had first met Kamijou. He just smiled saying he's kidding before changing the topic.

"So you and the nun, huh? I thought she'd already sunken her fangs into Mister Hero but, really?" he leaned his head against his arm smiling but with raised eye-brows.

A blush formed on my cheeks and my brows twitched since I didn't really understand what he was talking about "Wha-What do you mean?" apparently me being flustered amused him since he began to laugh in a surprisingly manner.

"Hahaha, looks like Kamijou Touma isn't the only one whose dense as f*ck! I don't dislike that" he muttered between laughs but before I could question him farther, the missing two returned to our sides.

"Did you wait long?" Index asked me, brushing her fingers on my arm.

"We didn't, we just had a really amusing talk, didn't we?" Accelerator answered for me but I silenced him with a glare before he could say anything re that might embarrass me. Last Order then pestered him to tell her the details – but he just smiled.

Maybe he would tell her later, but I didn't believe it- Somehow he seemed like someone who wouldn't talk about other people, for that I was grateful.

We sat down and placed our orders as soon as the waitress walked over to us.

_Ah, this is going to be a long night. _I would be right about this statement but it wasn't for me.

… … …

_And here we have chapter 9! The next chapter I promise will be the longest so far XD_

_And I thank the 617 people for reading this story and hopefully enjoy it. I also hope to accomplish that other authors might pick up this couple, well at least as a side couple somewhere in their stories, but I don't expect anyone to._

_And special thanks to __tuxjim__ for leaving a motivating review._

_Thank you all, and hopefully I can continue this pace in the future too and sorry for the rather short chapter. Have a nice day/night/week/month.  
_

_Until next time _

_Yours dear _

_Sha Yurigami_


	10. Entry 10

**~ ~ Diaries – Entry Ten ~ ~ **

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

"How the hell could you two eat that much? Where the f*ck does that go to?! I can understand that all that fat goes into those jingles but where the hell do _you_ fit all that in?!" I stared at the albino when he spouted those insults.

_I can't believe he dared to say that! _"I can accept that you are questioning my appetite but don't you dare question Index's perfect figure!" I voiced out without screaming in public, that boy however just sneered.

"Bring it!" he challenged. But before anything happened our two comanpions swung themselves at us - That however didn't stop me from glaring at the albino with rage since no one was allowed to insult Index - If it hadn't been for both Index and Last Order who clung on both my and Accelerator's waists then we would've been on each others necks and pretty much destroyed a building or two.

"C-Calm down!" I heard my old friend mutter, still trying to hold me back since I pushed forward to at least grab that boys collar – Then I felt it. The sensation momentarily made me stop all my actions and rage since it didn't register in my brain what happened…but slowly realization spread from the sting I felt..._It can't be..._

She bit into my neck.

She never did that before to me – heck she never had bitten girls to begin with – That sudden action and the feeling of her teeth in and her lips on my skin took me so much by surprise that my mind stopped processing and felt my consciousness drift away.

When I came to again I didn't feel her lips on or her teeth in my skin, instead I was greeted by Index's apologetic face and the other two laughing at me.

I blushed and tried to hide my face behind my long hair. Seeing that Index immediately apologized and charged at Accelerator for being a insensitive jerk, so on and so on ...

It took Index's scolding at the others for at least five minutes and Last Order's childish innocent - mainly her trying to make me laugh through unfunny but funnily executed jokes - to get me to face them again. It was than that I noticed that night had reached us.

"It's late, let's get home brat before WORST manages to bust Yomikawa's apartment." the albino started, his voice still betraying his muffled laughter, be he didn't do anything except to slowly start going.

"Well, guess it's good night Misaka as Misaka says with sadness in her voice since the nice and fun day came to an end." the child muttered before she ran off after Accelerator and clung to his arm. I wondered briefly why that child spoke so strangely but dismissed it when I asked if I could accompany Index back home since I didn't want her to stay out late at night all alone.

She smiled. I took that as a yes before taking her hand into my own and started walking. Thankfully the trains were still running this late in the day and the walk from the station closesed to Kamijou's apartment wasn't long - As much as I wouldn't mind if the way was longer, just to feel her hand in mine longer.

We stood in front of Index and Kamijou's shared apartment. I still hadn't let go of her hand but I slowly let it slip from my fingers…yet she tightened her grip again.

She looked up at me with those oh so beautiful eyes "Thank you for coming with me today-" she stepped closer to me, tiptoed to reach higher, perked her lips…and I felt something small, gentle and nearly faint hit my face.

It was something I never felt before, never dreamed of feeling – her lips … on my cheek. Too short to dwell in the sensation, too gentle to fully register in my mind - so innocent - but I felt it long enough for my heart to nearly burst out of my rip cage.

"Goodnight." she whispered with a faint smile and a blush on her face but with clear eyes as she slowly let go of my hand. The door opened and she disappeared inside.

I could feel myself burn all the way to my toes, stood there nearly petrified and still felt the lingering warmth of her hand.

… … …

Wow, weekend again and another chapter from me. I thank the 687 people who read this and still continue to. It makes me happy to know that I can lighten up the day for so many people with a new update.

I wish you all a nice weekend and please tell me if I made an mistakes grammar or vocabulary vice since I fear that this chapter has more then the previous.

By the way the next chapter will have a little surprise, you are free to guess what it could be but I tell you this, its the conclusion of this arc before we move on to the pace of earlier chapters XD

P.s. Sorry forgot the chapter name XP

Until next time!

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	11. Entry 11

**~ ~ Diaries – Entry Eleven ~ ~ **

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

"Say Index, did you have fun today?" Kamijou asked, already knowing the answer when he saw her red face and that happy smile.

She hummed "Un!", sitting down on his bed like usually and tightly held onto the magical wand she got today.

When she didn't start reciting her day like she normally would, Touma started -with the first thing that cam to his mind- "You know, Kanzaki really wanted to be friends with you again. I bet she spoiled you like a princess the whole time-"

He went on with his gentle rambling not aware that every good word he said stirred something within the Librorum Prohibitorum – It made her heart race.

When he still hadn't heard anything from her Touma turned around, only to see a red faced Index sitting completely still. He blinked a few times unsure what was going on, so he asked touching her shoulder lightly to get her attention "Everything alright?"

His misfortune senses tingled, so he avoided asking about the blush.

Index however didn't say anything at first.

"I-I don't know" she whispered nearly inaudible, but Kamijou still heard her - even if his hearing wasn't the best to begin with as his various encounters with Misaka Mikoto proofed.

He stood up, patted her head and went to his kitchen. Checking his fridge first he decided to cook a light meal for the two of them.

He would just watch how Index clung onto the wand with one hand while her other hand was over her mouth, fingers lightly brushing over her soft lips.

They stayed in silence for the rest of the evening, mostly because the Librorum Prohibitorum wasn't going to say or do anything over than being occupied with her thoughts - Wherever they might be headed to.

In that night Index wasn't able to sleep. Her thoughts still dwelling over the last day – with Kaori – she looked at her hand, still feeling a ghost of the warmth she received from the others and brought her lips to it.

"I want to see her soon" she muttered unaware that Touma was still awake – and while later denying it, he smiled to himself.

… … …

And here is the next chapter XD I hope you've liked it since its the first time the story is written in 3rd person! And for farther notice, the PoV's of the following chapters may change from time to time and from chapter to chapter. I hope you like the Idea.

I thank tuxjim for leaving once again a motivating review and hope that you're still going to enjoy where I'm taking this story, 'cause one way or another I somehow found a plot for this story that I like very much.

To all my reader (736 views, THANK YOU SO MUCH!) I hope you will continue giving this story your time and hope I can deliver you something entertaining.

Until next time!

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	12. Entry 12

**~ ~ Diaries – Entry Twelve ~ ~ **

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

"I can't believe she finished off a whole Magic cabal only to be on time to phone _her_." I hear Agnese mutter to Sherry, they didn't even try to make their conversation subtle and were loud enough that I feared Index might hear them over the phone.

"Could you please tune down the volume of your conversation when we're on the balcony? I'm already agitated enough that I have to fidget with this thing " - referring to the phone- "And I only went off to finish them since I forgot to tell Kamijou to help us with that case."

The other two however just looked at me for a few seconds before their faces revealed their smirks -_I got a bad, a very bad feeling from that -_and disappeared back inside.

A sigh "I'm still nervous" it has been a week since we've gone _shopping _and it had become somewhat normal for us to chat over phone like normal girls our age.

I told her about my life at the dorms so far, whose been living here as well as talking about a few important events - from before her memory erasure but I didn't say it – and she told me of her day, what she had eaten and obviously Magical Girl Kanamin.

It has somehow been exposed during our hour long conversations that I too am a fan of Kanamin – or rather of her rival, I mean, sure she got a revealing costume but the rival turn friend turn potential love interest is always more badass than the main character in my opinion and that would always turn into semi-heated discussions between me and Index.

It has become more easier talking to her causally like this and it made me feel closer to her -emotionally- since it reminded me of the old times.

"Ne, Kaori?" she called out to me while my thoughts were away to the clouds.

"Hm?"

"When do you have some free time next?" she asked and I could practically feel her blush over the phone- I smiled.

"I always have time for you." I told her truthfully "So when do you want to meet up?" I tried to eat up the lump forming in my throat and wanted to sound as relaxed and natural as possible.

"If you don't have time you should tell me, I know that you have to do important things…" she sounded a little strange, but didn't interrupt her since all I wanted was to enjoy the sound of her voice vibrating in my ears.

"I-it's just -"

_Maybe I should say something after all? _"Don't worry I took care of my work" my voice held a reassuring tone.

"I see, just…I just missed you"

_MY GOODNESS! This adorable creature! _That voice so sweet and innocent filled with emotions of melancholy and longing! I clung to the nearest ladder, feeling something trickle down from my face.

"So come back soon, I- we could do a Kanamin marathon if you don't mind." I took a few breaths as silently as I could before I stuttered "I-I-It's okay, I don't m-mind…how does the following weekend sound?"

She quickly agreed and said that she would prepare something for us before she wished me good bye.

I couldn't let go of the phone even after the call had ended – somehow, my heart was beating like crazy.

"You should probably wipe away that blood." Orsala said out of nowhere.

_Huh? _Apparently my nose was bleeding.

… … …

Sorry, I feel like I was an hour too late, but don't worry the updates will be faster. And thank you for 820 views! The thing about the plot will be foreshadowed over time.

I thank tuxjim again for being a great reviewer and hope to keep you around! What do you think about daily updates?

I tank everyone for staying around and hope I can satisfy your curiosity XD By the way, I'm working on an M-Rated story on the sidelines and hope to see a few around on that one as well XD

Until next time!

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	13. Entry 13

**~ ~ Diaries – Entry Thirteen ~ ~ **

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

_I-I-I can't believe I said that! _I screamed inside my head, shutting my phone off with more force than necessary after telling her which time to meet – and I swore that I saw Touma with a shocked expression just now.

How stupid could I be? What was even going on her- *Gurr* Deciding that my hunger needs to be relinquished I went to pester my caretaker to feed me.

"I swear it's like you're even more hungry than usual!" -_Wow today we've got a lot of swearing -_he said like always while groaning about his misfortune. Still he did give me food so I saw no reason to punish him yet.

"Instead of bemoaning after something that can no longer be returned" -I placed my twenty-seventh serving down onto the table- "you should rather help me decided what to make for Kaori and me for the weekend!" I demanded of him to which I received his trademark ridiculous overreaction.

However "Okay, okay, I help you out on your date" he showed me an uncharacteristic smirk before I registered his words –

Blood shot into my head and caused my face to redden significantly. I balled my fists screaming _my _trademark "To-u-ma!"clattering my teeth to accompany it – he already covered his head with his arm fearing that I'd bite – The memory of a different bite returned to my mind -

I started to rapidly beat him with my fists.

When I stopped that brat was apologizing to me muttering something under his breath "What was that?" my dark haired roommate looked up in surprise, he probably thought I couldn't hear him.

To your information I have perfect hearing but it doesn't mean I have to listen to anything.

"Well I said 'at least you don't nite me like you did before'"-I blushed- "Now that I think about it; you haven't since you've went out with Kanzaki, right?" once I couldn't take his teasing anymore, I knocked him out with a straight punch to the gut.

"You don't need to say that"

_I already know that biting changed its meaning for me._

… … …

_I hope you all like this chapter( and we're already at chapter 13 XD) think we've finally reached at least a quarter of the way XD YEAH!_

_I thank all my 879 viewers! And tuxjim for taking his time to review although you still need to catch up other authors stories as well, just take you time this story won't run anywhere._

_I hope I've filled up your curiosity gouge and hope that you will still stay with this wild ride because the real drama starts in a few chapters._

_And I hope that you've enjoyed Index's POV._

_Until next time!_

_Yours dear_

_Sha Yurigami_


	14. Entry 14

**~ ~ Diaries – Entry Fourteen ~ ~ **

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

How I wish to be~ By your side I sang absentmindedly – I'm aware that my two friends looked at me strangely – lately that sad song repeated itself over and over in my head.

It's strange, really, because the cause for its repetition was that long haired swords woman walking into the room again.

I wasn't the only one who saw the difference of facial expressions she showed us now and than instead of the one she always had before re-meeting the Index Librorum Prohibitorum – A look reserved to those who mourn -

"Agnese" _Ah here she comes calling out to me again _The person we talked about -Kanzaki Kaori- walked from the other side of the room to us sitting on the couches. I stood up to greet her- but she beat me to the punch when something incredibly soft and cute was held in front of my face.

"And?" she asked me hesitantly.

_And what? How incredibly cute and fluffy this stuffed toy tiger is? XQ_ _"It's- Is it too childish?"

_Huh? _I looked at her flustered face incredulously.

"It's one of the toy animals I got at that fai-/convention the other day – but we couldn't take all of them so Index gifted the children of god with most of these " - _That seriously explains why from one chapter to another all these stuffed things disappeared - _"And I think she wouldn't mind if I give you one too."

_Huh? _I could feel warmth in my cheeks.

"Only if you want of course." she smiled – T_hat-that damn! - _**_"Tha~nkYo~u!" _**my arms wrapped lovingly around the plushy – Hey don't get me wrong what girl didn't like plushy fluffy animals?- And then she did _that _again.

_That _looking into the distance and _probably_imagining the Index Librorum Prohibitorum having the same reaction as me – I closed my eyes _Don't you see it? The way you look at her, speak about her and how you – how being near her again makes you open up more and more? "It's like you're in love" _I whispered and suddenly the whole room went silent _SHIT! _I swore inwardly but when I looked if that airhead heard me, she was thankfully outside on the balcony, calling her _Friend._

I sighed "You shouldn't have said that" -Sherry showed up out of nowhere from behind me – _That damn man-woman! _- "Didn't we agree to only tell her when they've run into a wall?" the dark skinned woman sneered.

"_Tsk, you are enjoying this huh?"_

**… … … **

_And here we got __**Agnese PoV**_**_, _**_She and the others will get more appearance in later chapters too but for now I wanted to tell the story of KaorIndex from a few different PoV's. By the way, if some MikoKuro fan's are reading this, than I can tell yo with you that around half the story Those two will show up too, but I won't tell you what they do._

_Second, thanks to nearly 950 views (946 now but I can still hope) let's crack the thousands! And thank you for your review tuxjim! And If I got your review right, than I think you thought that the last chapter was in Kaori's POV, Maybe I was unclear or should have written that it was Index's but that doesn't matter now, I try to be direct with PoV's._

_I appreciate all helpful advices and anyone reading this story is free to Pm or review since I need to have a clear understanding about what people don't understand about this story or if there are things that are contradicting each other since I as the author am not always in the right mind and need open criticism from time to time too. _

_And I should mention that I didn't expect this story to receive any reviews at all as long as people are willing to read and enjoy it, that's why I repeat if there are things unclear grammar wise or the way I write Is confusing, please tell me since I want to make this story as enjoyable as possible._

_(Longest author rant ever XP If you want to ignore it feel free too)_

_I thank you all for reading and enjoying this story and hope that the plot that I lined up will make you enjoy this even more XD_

_By the way next chapter a certain Antenna returns X3 -that's your hint!_

**_Until next time._**

**_Yours dear_**

**_Sha Yurigami_**


	15. Entry 15

**~ ~ Diaries – Entry Fifthteen ~ ~ **

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!" Index cried out the moment she opened the door for me. I only just arrived in Academy City to spent he day with my dear old friend Index.

"I know that we agreed to have a Kanamin Marathon but we have to watch over Last Order today!" she whines.

"Fine with me." Maybe it took her some time to understand what I just said – since she just blinked at me – but then she beamed _Cute _"Really!?" I reassured her that I was fine with the change of plans.

"I wanted to spend the day with you, one more person or not doesn't matter to me."

"That's good to hear, now we can go wander through Academy City, Misaka as Misaka exclaims with child like excitement running in circles." A faint smile formed on my lips when I heard the child's enthusiasm and saw her running up to us.

"Can we go? Misaka as Misaka asks looking at the Onee-chans with expecting eyes" _This child surely knew how to be blunt._

"No Last Order, we have to offer Kaori something to drink or eat, she had a long way from England to us – so we should offer her something for gratitude." When I took a closer look I could see that Index had a sullen look on her face – It was sweet of her to consider my situation -

"How about this, I saw a nice restaurant at a nearby park with a balcony, why don't the three of us have a nice - and expensive – brunch? Don't worry I pay." The beaming faces I got in response to my suggestion made me smile.

Without farther ado both girls grabbed my hand and practically dragged me through the apartment building. And for just a short moment I could swear that I saw Kamijou coming out and waving after us.

As we ran down - oddly enough that we used the emergency staircase – A smile formed on my lips as this reminds me so much of the times I was dragged by Index to see places and people.

I didn't however notice the blush on Index face or the smug expression on Last Orders face – foreboding schemes hidden beneath that child like appearance and I would get to know of that soon enough.

… … …

And here happily presenting chapter 15 and I happily announce that we reached our first goal of over 1000 views XD (1024 to be exact XD) and thank you tuxjim for reviewing so often XD.

I'm very happy to see that people find enjoyment reading this story (or it's just the fact that I update daily that stabs this story into your eyes, right? No denying it?) I hope that you will continue finding enjoyment in this story and don't worry the plot I mentioned in earlier chapters starts-…

Until next time!

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	16. Entry 16

**~ ~ Diaries – Entry Sixteen ~ ~ **

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

After we had brunch at a rather nice looking establishment – we had what I would describe as a classic British meal with nice black tea directly from the leave to go with- we went to a family restaurant since both girl with me were still hungry.

It must have looked strange to the waitress when we ordered pretty much the whole menu afterward for me and Index, and a kids menu for Last Order.

I noticed through out our meal that the little brunette sitting between us at the table end, looked at me as if she wanted to say something. She didn't – instead I received a smile.

_What is that child thinking? _I wondered not noticing Index's eyes fixated at me and the way I returned the smile to the child before turning back to the table.

When I looked over our already consumed food, my worry from earlier grew "Ne, Index aren't you feeling well?" her face shot up from the hamburger she was slowly chewing on.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she looked anywhere but my face.

"You look a little upset about something, does the food taste strange to you or something?" - I would never dare say that she hasn't eaten nearly as much as usual after all I'm not a certain spiky headed insensitive idiot – she blushed and averted her gaze from me a little.

"Maybe she's just full and doesn't want to say it since it's embarrassing, Misaka as Misaka wondered being swooned by Kaori-Onee-chan's gentleness and concern for the glutton." The little Misaka said loud enough to let the whole restaurant hear and more then clear to go through one side of my head to the other.

_Okay, now I'm, going to sco- _before I could mutter anything to protect my friend's dignity, Index seemingly recovered and started to eat at an alarming rate.

Me and Last Order looked in awe how she nearly devoured the table and was now casually drinking water.

Taking a deep breath my good old friend huffed in displeasure "Get it now? She whispered – I could still hear her though – I blinked before spotting something on her cheek, close to her lips.

I pulled out my Index-Food-Emergency-Handkerchief and moved so tat I could wipe that measly piece of bread away from her perfect skin.

"Ah, I get it. I'll ask them to wrap the rest up, okay?" I just hope she doesn't get any stomach pains – the last time that happened was when Izzard let her eat a whole cow and some - "Should I get you something else to drink?" I asked but only received a meek nod and a blush on her cheeks.

… … …

Kaori's PoV.

Okay, I nearly forgot to tell you that we've reached over two weeks now XD Yay! Banzai! And thank you for reaching 1133 views XD I hope this chapter was enough of a tease for you to stick around for the next one … a warning the next chapter contains a few angsty themes so please be aware XD

I hope that you all had a nice week -mine was mediocre at best- and that we see each other tomorrow when the real show starts XD.

Until next time!

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	17. Entry 17

**~ ~ Diaries – Entry Seventeen ~ ~ **

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

* * *

_"__**Index Librorum Prohibitorum"**_

_I couldn't see anything, couldn't feel, couldn't grasp, couldn't speak. The only thing allowed to me was to listen._

"**That will be your name given by god from now on."**

_Not understanding anything I asked myself "Where am I?" my voice disappeared inside an unknown vortex of countless voices speaking at the same time._

"_Who am I?" my life…_

_I felt pain from everywhere inside my body. I felt caged by bounds that disclosed the world around me. The hurt inside my head, the voices – the countless voices from all around me – they numbed me._

_Whatever have I done to receive this punishment? Wasn't I a dedicated follower of our lord? Why was I restricted, forced into the darkness like this?_

"You will gain the right to see shortly, however you aren't supposed

to look at anything that you are not supposed to see."

_What am I supposed to do? _

_The darkness slowly faded – replaced by blinding light. I felt – right then – as if something was forcefully shoved into my head. I screamed yet my voice wasn't allowed to be heard._

_My vision – the light – faded once again, replaced by the sound of rain._

_When I regained my sight, ,y face automatically fell onto a blond haired woman in a pink nun habit. She sat across from me __**"Dsng jsgnu oag nja"**__ – mumbling things I didn't understand or just wasn't allowed to acknowledge - I wanted to look away, the woman's face was distorted as if it was ripped off from my reality. I wanted to cry from whatever she was talking about._

_But I wasn't allowed to._

_My body just sat apathetic – it seemed _here _I wasn't even allowed to have feelings._

"_Oh look, our newcomer has arrived." In the long time I had to listen to nothing but blurry sentences it was a blessing to hear a clear word and finally my emotionless self was allowed to look away from the blond._

_It was but a fleeting feeling, the breeze following a summer shower – yet I recognized the girl standing before me…dark hair yet that face – no it couldn't be…_

It was…

My eyes shot open. Th first thing I became aware of was that my head laid on something warm and soft, that a warm breath was tickling my nose and that my eyes looked up at two soft looking mountains.

_'Wait Mountains?' _

"Ah, you're awake" that all too familiar voice of comfort greeted me "I've carried you to the shades under this tree since you've been asleep for an hour or so. Last order went off to conquer the playground and plays with the kids there and…" Kaori reported to me everything that seemingly happened while I was out, but I didn't listen to the words.

Just to the sound of her voice.

Pieces from the dream I had vividly repeated in my mind. It felt too real to be produced by my subconsciousness. Too painful to be just a fantasy.

Without me registering it, my hand reached up to touch her face.

She stopped talking and looked at me in a way that felt all too familiar but I don't remember – '_Why? Don't I have a perfect memory?'- _Absentmindedly I began to gently stroke her cheek as if it was the most natural thing to do.

And while I lost myself in thoughts I didn't know I could have, her warm hand began to pat my head. That motion was soothing and gentle and made my heart beat slow down ever so slightly.

"When are you two finished flirting and come play with me? Misaka as Misaka asks getting annoyed that the Onee-chans get all cuddly with each other." I looked at the smaller child with my own mild irritation before Kaori chuckled and said that we would join her soon.

She helped me get up from her lap – immediately missing the warmth of her tights – before she stood up and held her hand out to me. I took it and she helped me get up – to my embarrassment she went as far as dusting my robe off from any dirt -

As we ran off behind Last Order, a single question lingered in the back of my mind:

_'Why do I feel so comfortable with Kaori?'_

… … …

_Index PoV_

_And weekend came! Finally! And here is chapter 17 ! Thank you my readers for staying with this story so far and as promised here is the foreshadowed plot XD I will get deeper into explaining what the hell is going to happen in later chapters but it looks like that still got ways to go XD_

_I thank you all for over 1178 views XDDD I hope that you all will still stick with me and look forward to even more chapters. By the way I would like to know if you enjoy daily updates or if I should just take my time to flesh out the chapters more? I'm actually interested to know that XD_

_But don't fret, just enjoy this chapter for all it's glory and look forward to Last Order's little scheme (hint its not really hers but she'd like to think its hers) to get the __**Onee-chans **__all flustered X3_

_Until next time!_

_Yours dear_

_Sha Yurigami_


	18. Entry 18

**~ ~ Diaries – Entry Eighteen ~ ~ **

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

I was holding a small hand. It was soft and warm hand as you would expect from a child. But this situation somehow felt like a rehearsal.

Last Order, the child under Accelarator's protection was clinging happily to my and Index's hands, walking right between us. I still felt irritated that she hummed "Mi-Mi-Miraculu Miraculu~! " with that childish excitement.

Although occasionally the child gave my old friend a look I couldn't quiet decipher.

After we played in the park with her and the local kids – we played soccer, and having lived in England long enough I was quiet good in it since Index and Stiyl forced me to play with them then, but I let the children win every time thought I do believe that I felt Index's eyes on me – Last Order invited us to her home.

It was already turning evening – given that the job Accellerator had anything to do with the cities dark side than we shouldn't expect him before Midnight fell – and let the little one lead us to her home.

The reason for that was that her caretakers had a large TV in their living room, a large couch and the whole Magical Girl Kanamin series on Blu-Ray as well and – more important – tons of food in their fridge.

The girl swayed from side to side and occasionally me and Index lifted her up to which she giggled herself silly. It was delightful to hear the child's voice as well as Index's.

Time flew and the sky was turning orange.

When we arrived at the apartment building, Last Order happily let go of our hands and ran ahead of us.

I sighed, amused by how the little girl presented and bragged about everything in sight and slightly worried about Index. She had been silent – if you ignore her laughing – for a while and she didn't say anything.

I knew that something was off with her.

I knew that her nightmares might have returned.

… … …

Kaori PoV

I hope you have liked this chapter, but I am only teasing you with little bits of plot XD I still hope that you will stick with me and read.

BTW I have decided to accelerate the story a little and the next great ease will appear soon XD

I thank all my readers and for 1221 views! At least I know that your reading and that makes me happy XD I hope you'll have a nice weekend.

Until next time!

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	19. Entry 19

**~ ~ Diaries – Entry Nineteen ~ ~ **

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

The evening was supposed to be entertaining – which it would be later – but I found myself in front of a tall dark haired woman scuffing Last Order's head while looking at me and Index like fresh meat ready to be boiled or fried.

"Good evening, I'm Yomikawa Aiho, this little girl's guardian and member of Anti-Skill." she introduced herself with a smile _So she's a member of this cities independent police huh? _but I was more thansure that danger lied beneath her eyes "I take a guess that you two are the so called _babysitters _huh?

_I don't like the tone she's talking to us with _but I still gave her an nod in confirmation The guardian stopped scuffing the poor child and started to walk over to us "I still have work to do so I'll take my leave, have fun-"

We made way for her to walk past but caught her whispering to me"-Don't have _**too**_ much fun, I don't want to change the couch _again_." I blushed even if I didn't really understand what she was talking about – I still somehow knew that she meant something inappropriate.

Once Yomikawa Aiho was out of the room, Last Order started to pull me and Index by our hands into the living room -Which to my surprise was indeed quiet spacious.

_I didn't know you could have an apartment like his as a public servant – _Of course my two smaller companions ran off into their designated places: Kitchen for Index, couch with remote control for Last Order.

I smiled to myself and decided to help Index _prepare _our evening – movie – snacks.

"Last Order could you start already, me and Index will join you soon." as I said that my back was towards the child and therefore couldn't see the mischievous smile on her lips, I could only hear her cheerful "Yes!" coming from behind me.

Once the Blu-Ray was running and we all settled down on the couch with enough to eat – Last Order apparently decided to troll me since she laughed darkly and placed herself on my lap.

Not sure what to make of it I let it slip, since she was just a child.

Maybe I should have noticed the evil glint in Index eyes.

… … …

Sorry for the slight delay. I thank all my dear readers for 1283 views! That's actually ground breaking considering that my other story **Super Natural Rejector Saten **only got 305 views XD I thank my readers none the less and hope that you have enjoyed the little bits of casual life that Kaori and Index have … for now …

By the way, The romance will get serious in a few chapters, so prepare yourself since I intend to do this story with the way I envision romance – which is mostly an overload of fluffness – so steel your hearts or it gets molten in an instant.

And to those who have read the story mentioned above, the next update for that story will be next week on Monday XD.

Until next time!

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	20. Entry 20

**~ ~ Diaries – Entry Twenty ~ ~ **

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

It was night – deep dark night – and neither Accelerator nor Yomikawa or the other two occupants of the apartment had returned. Therefore both me and Index decided to stay the night so that Last Order wouldn't be alone.

The child was fast asleep and laid comfortably in her bed with her favourite ponies – I still didn't understand how a series called **My Little Pony **could get so much popularity over the years – I returned to the guest room Index laid.

Since their was only _one _guest room with only _one _bed, Index naturally decided that we share the bed.

A blush marred my face but my attention was quickly grabbed by something entirely different – Index was breathing heavily with a pained face and shivering body. Just like earlier in the park, she had restless sleep, mumbling in a language I didn't understand.

And I feared that I would not be able to drive these nightmares away from her.

Gently stroking her hair I attempt to at least reassure her and that I would be here for if she needs me – however – she pulled away and curled herself into a ball.

Slowly.

Slowly.

I reached out for her.

Slowly.

Slowly getting closer. Gently embracing her, not wanting to leave her alone in her dreams and partly because I just wanted to hug her once again.

I always did this whenever she had nightmares – I now knew that those were the memories of the grimoires – back then ,and just like I remembered ,she relaxed in my arms.

Without thinking my lips found their way atop her hair.

She still shivered but began to cling onto my shirt – which is a good sign, right? - and I allowed her to. I still remember the times she hugged me so tightly that I didn't know where I began and she ended – In an innocent manner mind you! -

A faint whisper escaped her lips and I wondered if the memories of those darn books still haunted her, but when I listened I could hear her mutter something.

"W-Who-…am I…?"

And my blood froze that very instant.

… … …

And here we have chapter twenty XD Thanks to all my dear readers who support me and still read this story – seriously do you wish for longer chapters? Or are you happy with what you get daily? - We managed to get 1327 views and at least people are still sticking with me so far XD

I have an announcement, concerning the chapter after the next one, a code will be used that might confuse but is still easy to understand if you have followed this story since chapter one XD

Until next Time!

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	21. Entry 21

**~ ~ Diaries – Entry Twenty-One ~ ~ **

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

The f*ck are you doing in my bed! all my alarms went off and I immediately jumped off the bed with Index – wrapped into the blankets – in my arms _Bridal Style! _before bolts of lightning were shot at the place we were.

While landing I took notice that it was day break – meaning we at least managed to get a good few hours sleep – I briefly looked up to see the attacker clad in some kind of white Vietnamese dress _Ah, wait_ _aren't they called_ _Aodai?_ brown hair, disturbingly looking like an older Last Order with a highly present pissed of face.

Before either me or her could do or say something, the bed room door was forced open, revealing the scariest sight I had seen since last week – Yomikawa Aiho with an expression full of rage.

Funnily enough our attacker began to stutter an apology but was instead dragged out of the room by her ear for some much needed scolding - "And you!" She addressed me and Index.

And gave me a thumbs up saying "Don't worry, it's legal in this city" and left the room.

Truthfully, I was confused, I looked back at Index to see if she was alright, before noticing that the white blankets wrapped around her body resembled a wedding dress in looks _Ah, so that's what she meant_

Before I fully registered what Yomikawa meant several hours had to pass.

My old friend slowly woke up, opening those eyes I loved so much. She blinked cutely looking around – still in my arms – nuzzled my shoulder before lifting her face closer to mine and…kissing- …my cheek, then went back to sleep.

My mind was blank.

It wasn't until our attacker from earlier returned to scream at us "Would you two stop flirting, get dressed and f*cking get out of my room!"

I – we – certainly woke up from that.

… … …

Sorry for the short chapter but the next one will be a bit funnier I promise XD

I think the pacing is a little slow but these ideas pop up in my head and they all tend to be short(well not the last few chapters) so please bear with the length for now.

I thank my readers for reaching 1386 views XD

Thank you all for your support but please make sure to demand something from me from time to time(say like the appearance of a certain character or a certain situation you want to see) until I finish the story I am open for everything XD

Until next time!

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	22. Entry 22

**~ ~ Diaries – Entry Twenty-Two ~ ~ **

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

We ate breakfast with Last Order's family – fully dressed of course – and with Index seemingly not remembering what she did earlier. We also got to know the other members of the little girl's family – caretakers – meaning Yoshikawa Kikyou, a woman with dark hair and an air of calmness around her, and the troublemaker who attempt to attack us this morning Misaka WORST.

And the later seemed to enjoy teasing me with subtle glances that practically screamed sadism and she wasn't going to let me life through this mornings event at all.

"The hell are you still doing here?" Accelerator entered the flat with his typical sneer and accusing eyes.

Index took the initiative to answer him "Well if it wasn't for a certain someone running late then I think it's obvious that we would stay, right?" He looked at us annoyed.

"Yeah I get that." - _Huh, seriously?! - _"But I meant why the hell you're still here even though those three're here." he was talking unusually friendly.

"We were invited and who would say no to a free meal?" Index replied honestly, earning a chuckle from Yomikawa.

"Figures" He joined the table positioning himself between Last Order and WORST "How's operation A00Baka 1&2 going?" he suddenly starts confusing me and Index _What the_…

"The operation went with pattern 1 ending in situation similar to simulation No.04 but without going into deeper territory, Misaka as Misaka explains gleefully." the child continued piercing the piece of toast on her plate.

My eyes moved to meet Index's but she only returned it with the same confusion.

"However the situation was broken by subject 03.1 using pattern 'GTFOOMB' which lead to scenario Hero K.I.S.A. Thankfully" Yomikawa suddenly started eying the children with glee drinking the Miso soup from her bowl.

"A00Baka 1 & 2 getting C.O.S.Y. in subject 03.1's residence." WORST muttered, clearly pissed off at me and Index since she occasionally shot a small spark at me. It didn't faze me but I was more concerned about Index.

For a while now she didn't say or do anything – _Which I half expected since this family seemed to talk in riddles – _However I noticed something strange.

When I took a closer look of her eyes, I could see – to my immediate horror – a familiar red mark in her irises.

But just as fast as it appeared, the John Pen mark disappeared, then she looked at me in puzzlement…And all I could do was sigh and wipe her mouth with the Food-Emergency-Napkin I always carry with me and hope that what I saw was nothing more than a play of the light.

She blushed but I didn't say anything out of fear.

… … …

Fastest update yet XD I know that I updated earlier but I had some time to spar and write this XD I wish you fun in this chapter XD

The code used in this chapter should be quiet easy to figure out right? If not then: A00 stands for the project; Baka 1 &2 explains itself; GTFOOMB = look at the beginning sentence of the last chapter; subject 03.1 stands for WORST; The scenarios however are actually pretty easy to figure out XD

I thank all those who look forward to new updates and don't forget that some of these chapters can only be understood when you've read the previous ones.

By the way I should mention that this chapter is the official start of the aforementioned plot so please stay tuned – MikoKuro pops up soon XD – and stay with me on this soon to be wild ride!

Until next time!

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	23. Entry 23

**~ ~ Diaries – Entry Twenty-Three ~ ~ **

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

"It looks like the process is speeding up. I fear that my theory proofs right." the voice of a man spoke through the monitor of an notebook.

The blond woman in her pink robe couldn't help but frown. Suddenly getting a call in the middle of the night was more than unpleasant – especially if it was from the person she considered an enemy - "Do you have a valid reason to call me casually like this?" but that didn't mean she couldn't be polite even if the other was anything but.

"Do you want to know why Kamijou Touma's memories are to never return?"

_What the _she didn't understand the sudden question, why was _he _talking about something unimportant like that "What are you talking abou-"

"The reason is simple: Because of his Imagine Breaker, he doesn't or rather didn't have any pleasant memories to speak. He's a martyr who never saw any value in his life or in what he possessed other then the fact that he needed to sacrifice himself for others – a truly selfish person who never surrenders even though he thought wouldn't accomplish anything. Therefore he doesn't have any pleasant memories to speak of or those his soul would wish to have returned."

Okay this was getting scary, Laura Steward decided fully aware where he was going with this sudden influx of information "Are you trying to tell me anything specific?"

"Do you know which grimoire was the last read by the Index Librorum Prohibitorum?" the blond narrowed her eyes, she knew once he started to talk about memories that it had to do with her underling.

Index was, since she was born , under her and the churches custody – a child with perfect memory and surprising resistance to the influence of the forbidden books – who wouldn't want her? - and she took great measures to let it stay that way.

"The book she read goes by many names but that isn't as interesting as the story behind it - The theory of shared consciousnesses between grimoires."

Her eyes widened in shock and something akin to a feeling of great dread was spreading inside of her.

"Oh, of course this was just a theory."

… … …

And here we go with more plot XD

I hope you have like it, and thank the two reviewers who corrected my errors and gave me an interesting suggestion XD

And I thank all my viewers for staying with me and I hope that you will continue to stay with me and have fun with the following chapters XD

P.s. We've nearly got the first half off the story XD

Until next time!

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	24. Entry 24

**~ ~ Diaries – Entry Twenty-Four ~ ~ **

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

As soon as I returned to England the Archbishop of the Anglican Church of Necessary Evil – also called Neccesarius – ordered me to come straight to her residence.

The events of the last day still plagued my mind. I was with Index until evening came – the whole time we stayed in Yomikawa's apartment – and got to know that Accelerator actually was _nice _in a strange sense that usually wouldn't count if you didn't know what he was used to be.

But the whole time over even when I brought her back to Kamijou's apartment, my mind had returned to the thing I saw in her eyes that morning _That definitely was John's Pen mode- but…why? _I dismissed my thoughts when I knelt in front of Archbishop Laura Steward – a woman I still couldn't forgive for deceiving – me – us about Index - "What can I do for you mam'?" but I still had to greet this menace or else she might take away what I worked so hard on getting back.

"You've made contact with Index again, right?" the harsh tone in her voice surprised me since I wasn't used to hear her ever cheerful personality to change so suddenly – It still meant that at least now I was facing the real Laura Steward and not the one shrouded in that farce - "I-"

"Don't try to play it off, you're too much of a terrible liar for that." She interrupted me _Uwah~ she really is pissed huh? Wonder what ticked her off so much._

"Yes." I answered simply, slightly afraid that she might bite my head off.

"I see" she sighed, one could see that she didn't sleep well last night "Have you seen or heard anything strange while you spend time with her?"

"I could sense a blush coming to my face but I suppressed it to the best of my ability since I noticed something significant now _She didn't say anything regarding my contact with Index...What is she plotting? _"I-"

"Don't even try to, out with it or your good friend is going to suffer from the dirty rags of the national rugby team."

"-" _Oh so now she even takes innocent washing machines as hostages _I somehow knew that I shouldn't tell her of the last morning "She only had a nightmare- I think" I knew she knew that I was half lying.

"Good enough, do you happen to know what she dreamed of or how frequent those dreams were?" if Laura Steward was anything that she was a master in inquisiting information.

"No, she didn't seem to remember anything the next morning – but-" I bit my lip _Why did I have to say that._

"Go on."

I sighed, already feeling how the information was squeezed out of me now "She had a few similar dreams back then…she only told me that they were memories of the grimoires."

Laura paled while her eyes widened _Does this mean- _"When was the last time that happened?! Did she say anything specific?" she was getting more and more out of character and that confused me more than it should.

"No, nothing." I said – let me humor her a little, for all those times that she had teased me so much – she looked about to scream but took a deep breath.

"Very well… Kanzakli Kaori, you are to stay with the Index Librorum Prohibitorum and take note of anything that happens to her until farther notice!"

I blinked nearly falling forward from what she just said.

_What is going on here?!_

… … …

_And here is chapter 24, makes me remember that I started this story nearly three weeks ago. And we also reached 1558 view XD Thank you so much and thank you for staying with me so long XD By the way I noticed tat some people skipped a few chapters since some of the later ones have a higher view count than a few of the earlier._

_I hope you have like this chapter since tomorrow I need to take a break cause my nephew is staying over until Saturday, I hope that doesn't displease you, just look at the word and chapter count, there is always something new when you reread something, right? XD_

_By the way, the MikoKuro Arc starts in the next chapter, it will also be a little special because I will have another one of my current three OTP's (two in the Raildex franchise) in this story XD_

_I hope you will like the different look on things and that you stay with me when I update in the weekend XD_

_Stay with me until next time!_

_Yours dear_

_Sha Yurigami_


	25. Entry 25

**~ ~ Diaries – Entry Twenty-Five ~ ~ **

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

I don't understand what you're talking about." That damn blond smirked at me hiding his eyes behind his sunglasses as if he was some kind of cool handsome guy who thought everything he said was going to be taken as granted. I hated that bastard but that doesn't mean that I needed to listen to him.

"You heard me right Tsuchimikado, I need information and you're the one who'll provide me with them."Any normal punk would have cowered in fear sitting in their own sh*t but that ***hole wasn't a member of GROUP for nothing.

He gave me one of his smug grins "What do you need to know .1?" Tsk, he only said that to anger me.

"I need information on a certain symbol" Grabbing the pieces of paper in my pocket I eyed him with caution before handing it over.

Briefly sparing it a look that blond looked back at me "Nope, sorry, doesn't ring a bell – but by the way where have you seen it if you don't mind me asking?" I already knew that he was coaxing my attention elsewhere – but I knew that her was lying, which could only mean that it had something to do with the magic side or else he'd spill the beans

_Is he cautious not to give away too much information?_

"I saw it per coincidence and was intrigued by it – but I don't remember where I saw it." if he was lying then that meant that I only needed to give him sparse information.

"What's that?" snatching the paper from his hand Awaki appeared _Great now that ginger head's also in._

"Accel wanted to know if her could win the heart of his loli with that" Tsuchimikado sneered.

"Huh, serious? How lame~."

_Okay…_A vein popped from my temple ready to burst at any moment while my fingers hastily pushed onto the button of my collar.

Sweat became visible on both idiots faces but I couldn't care less- I wanted to slaughter them.

"Let's go!" Tsuchimikado screamed pulling Awaki after him – away from my wings.

I was probably to absorbed in my rage but I didn't notice Etzali picked up the paper with the drawing that flew away during my rampage before he grabbed my attention with something that stopped me from slaughtering them – now that they were cornered so nicely against a wall.

"Is this from the Index Librorum Prohibitorum?"

Redirecting my wings I let them carve something above their covering forms _I daresay I'm a better artist then I expected _It was a picture of that nun's eyes this morning – in full detail -

The blond boy looked up "Tch. John's Pen mode huh?" I heard him mutter.

… … …

And here we have Accelerator's PoV

I wanted to do hi for a while now and now was the best time XD By the way I did say I wasn't going to upload today because my nephew was coming over but my sister decided to keep him at home after all TT^TT

So here you have a little more plot and something to think about, try to figure out where I'm headed to or what might me the last grimoire Index read(since it wasn't officially stated I could pretty much have my fun creating one XD) – who manages to do it gets a special M-Rated KaorIndex story with a theme of their liking…If you can't figure it out, also good because I wanted to do one anyway; here your suggestions:

1 – Index forcing Kaori into cosplaying (like she did with Hyouka) and into … other things

2 – Kaori can't bear the temptation that is Index forehead … even I think this sounds weird

3 – Kuroko's aphrodisiac arrived at the wrong place and a certain saint found it together with her supposed best friend (pre-To aru timeline and pre-memory-erasure)

4 – Personal favorite (AU): Kaori and Index have work at a company with the name "Girl's Company" and maintained a close (very very close) relationship over the past few years, however both now that they feel more for each other than they should a their work place

Choose one and I see to it in the near future XD And to my NanoFate fans that are coursing around here and there, I will return … soon.

Thank you for over 1600 views! Stay with me mates!

Until next time!

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	26. Entry 26

**~ ~ Diaries – Entry Twenty-six ~ ~ **

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

Time.

What a strange thing.

It was fleeting so fast that we are sometimes unable to keep up. It was like that for me right now.

From one moment to the next I was sent out to the place I came from. Since it will be a long term mission I returned to the dorms to throw in whatever I could into my suitcase. I didn't need much, just a brush, tooth brush and paste, 20 T-shirts, 3 blouses, 2 Jeans and one kimono, the rest I could get when I arrived at the destination.

When I was about to close the case something picked my interest. It was the pink kimono I gave Index to her first birthday – even if Index didn't know when the date of her actual birth was because the church never told her, it was still special since me and Stiyl wanted to give Index her first birthday no matter what…

We stop as soon as Index got her memories erased the second time, it was just to painful - _Maybe I can give it to her again, I'm pretty sure her birthday isn't far off _

A light blush formed on my cheeks.

Placing the once-again-gift carefully folded next to my kimono I closed the case and stepped out of the room.

I still had time until the start of my plane – Not much but enough for a cup of milk – so I left my suit case in the living room and made my way into the kitchen … where Sherry sat with a cup of – hopefully – tea or coffee.

"Finally back and already sent out to go again, being you must be pretty stressful huh?" she sipped from her _drink _while I poured myself cup of cooled milk.

"By the way did something happen while you were with her?" Just when my lips touched the cup Sherry spoke up with what I assumed to be amusement _Let's tease her _I decided with a smirk.

I turned my head slightly to her "She kissed me-" took a sip from my cup watching in joy how the unidentifiable substance shout out of her mouth and nose with a wide spray right after she took a deep sip from it.

After watching it intently I gulped down the whole content of my cup and laid it into the sink and

said to the coughing Sherry"On my cheek, she's really sweet, no?"

She glared at me but I didn't care "See you"

"Yeah, yeah … have fun with your _girl-_friend" I rather not want to know why she emphasized _girl _but I made haste.

_I want to see her._

… …

_Al~~right! Here is chapter 26 XDDD And we've (I think) got half the story down XD I thank everyone for your support and yes I'm aware that people are leaving out a few chapters that don't interest them, but please try to give this story a bit more chance since it's going to get really good – because next chapter starts the MikoKuro arc XD it will be a little different than the others but I hope that you will enjoy them more._

_By the way for anyone who reviews, I will Pm you back or if you pm me for whatever reason, I will answer._

_Thanks for staying with me and until next time!_

_Yours dear_

_Sha Yurigami_


	27. Entry 27

**~ ~ Diaries – Entry Twenty-Seven ~ ~ **

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

I was walking through the city again – this time with luggage and approval from the Superindendent himself _I can feel him smirk – _strolling around to formulate a suitable way to greet my beloved friend.

I really, really wanted to see her ad hold her all night, but without a proper excuse - wouldn't my intentions be seen differently?- Hugging my head with both arms I didn't pay attention to my surrounding and therefore didn't notice that I was on a lively street with many students looking at me strangely.

Until I felt something slamming into me.

I looked down, still standing while whatever slammed into me fell to the ground , to see a brown haired girl sitting in front of me wearing a beige sepia colored uniform. _Last Order? WORST? _I wondered but realized that the person in front of me only had similarity but was neither of the two in thought of.

However this girl was crying while emitting electric charges into the air. "Are you alright?" I knelt down to be on eye-level but these brown eyes didn't even so much as register me, she only mumbled about something over and over _"Why?Why?Why?" _

I gave her a light bump on the head.

She immediately shot up and screamed "The Hell Are You Doing?!"

"I tried to ask if you are alright but seeing that you clearly aren't I got worried and resorted to the most effective way to get a person's attention – which is hitting someone's head."

The girl clearly looked baffled – I guess explaining my actions is something she hadn't experienced much - "My name is Kanzaki Kaori – If you want to I could listen to whatever is bothering you." _Sometimes I really feel like I'm too much of a Saint _She looked at me suspiciously.

"Why would you bother, it's my problem – so leave me alone!" a few more sparks flew through the air and people around us began to distance themselves from us.

However, guessing by the way she's refusing my help she really needed someone to talk to – Index was the same when we first erased her memories - "Don't worry sometimes it's helpful to speak with a stranger and-" Showing her my cross "I won't tell anybody. I promise by the lord."

Those eyes – the ones she showed me and the way she tried to stand up – so full of emotions she didn't/couldn't understand on her own.

Before she could run off however I already had grasped her hand _Electricity is pretty numbing _I stupidly thought starting to drag her along with me "Come one, I know a really good cafe close by."

Maybe it was the spur of a moment kind of thing but I could hear her respond.

"I-I'm Misaka Mikoto."

… … …

A~~~~~nd chapter 27 XD Thanks to everyone! Thank you for the 17 views on the last chapter thank you for your support in anyway you might have given me! I present you the turning point of the story! From here on out it's going to become a roller coaster (thought I won't tell you which kind XD

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and don't worry the KaorIndex will happen soon – well I like the slow romance these two are going to have more than the bull other authors throw at their characters, so take a sip from you tea and enjoy what needs to be enjoyed in a leisure manner!

By the way, Supernatural Rejector Saten may get a little postpones mainly due to the fact that Assassine's Creed Liberation HD was too much fun today! But Don't fret I will give it my everything to upload it at worst on Tuesday!

Thanks for staying with me! Until next Time!

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	28. Entry 28

**~ ~ Diaries – Entry Twenty-Eight ~ ~ **

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

"So Misaka Mikoto –" I started seeing her nervously fidgeting "What is tormenting you?" she looked from side to side, as if she was frightened by something. I wouldn't blame her since she was afraid of whatever my opinion might be.

Gently placing a hand or comfort on hers she looked up and hopefully see my eyes full of compassion directed at her.

"Uhm…okay, this is actually quiet hard…" she started averting her gaze.

"Don't worry I won't judge you, I have no right to."

"Ah-…okay…the thing is – I-I…" she took a deep breath "I did something really stupid." Sensing that she was more reluctant about this topic than expected, so I gave her the most logical advice.

"Why don't you start from the beginning, maybe things will get easier from there?" I suggested taking a sip from the cup of tea we had ordered when we got here. It was a nice establishment with greenery and open veranda – the last time I was here was with Index and Last Order -

"R-Right…It's about m friend you see – he-her name is Kuroko" Mikoto became m…Okay, it all started a few weeks ago – it was a normal day as far as Academy City is concerned – and I suddenly began to comb her hair, I was surprised how soft it was and wondered if she'd allow me to comb it again sometime…" a blush formed on her cheeks.

"From there I added shoulders massage…" Mikoto stopped, probably thinking that I might not understand what she meant "well Kuroko works with Judgment, something like a social helps group here, and she gets stiff shoulders easily."

She showed me in a strange gesture in the air before she stopped and continued "And without me noticing or rather I just realized it but – she stopped a few of her annoying antics; like jump-hug me whenever she could or just general attempts to grope me or even snatching away a few of my panties…but"

_Okay her friend seriously has a few problems _I thought not daring to interrupt her when she was just about to open up to me.

"But I missed at least her sudden hugs so –" Mikoto continued with a voice filled with uncertainty "so I started to hug her every now and then, and I'm grateful to be near her. Yet the more time passed I became aware that somehow she was distancing away from me and -and I didn't want that ."

She gripped the cup of tea so tightly that I was briefly scared that it might shatter or that the electricity she emits hurt innocent bystanders "the more she let go of me, the tighter I held onto her until…until I couldn't take it anymore and…" she blushed "kissed her" I heard her mutter.

Mikoto looked away, probably trying trying to find a way to escape – she was surely afraid of what emotion she didn't understand right now – _I, really now _a faint smile graced my lips as I began to pet her.

She looked at me bewildered – maybe it was my behavior or my comforting smile - "You must really cherish her, I'm jealous because you have found someone you don't ever want to leave you and are holding onto her so dearly -" Stopping in her tracks she looked at me and listened to every word I said.

"To be honest I was in a similar position as your friend. It's just, that her – your friend's – feelings probably were too much to bear because eventually she knew that you were to leave her"

"But that-"

"I didn't say it has to be but the more and more you returned her feelings the more and more her own insecurities grew" _I…just now-_ "the tighter you hold her out of fear of losing her, her heart from the inevitable truth that was plaguing her" _could I be _"But if you truly do love her" _I _"then your feelings will reach her"

_I just realized something about myself._

"definitely!"

… … …

And here we finally have the realization of feelings we all wanted to see XDDD ! And thank you tuxjim for your review and I hope you have liked the chapters so far XD

Thank you to everyone and I hope that you will stick with me until the end!

Until next time!

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	29. Entry 29

**~ ~ Diaries – Entry Twenty-Nine ~ ~ **

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

I wonder what Kaori's doing? I let out a deep sigh _I really am a spoiled brat, the only thing I'm thinking about is taking up all her time…maybe I'm clinging too tightly, but…_

It was one of the rare chances to walk around the city since Touma and Maika were at their schools, and since I wasn't one to let a chance slip of my fingers I went out to explore the sides of the city I didn't know of – Maybe, just to show them to Kaori later – mainly to get my thoughts away from Kaori – _Ha! Hypocrite! - _

I really couldn't keep my eyes and thoughts away from her and…now that I thought of it, could it be that I was jealous of her getting attention from anyone else but me?

Long lost in my confusing I somehow ended up at a familiar park. thoughts I felt something appear beside me – _Wait…I felt it? - _I was the pig tailed girl that was with Misaka Mikoto - I only called her Short Hair to annoy her – her auburn eyes looked slightly damp, as if she had been crying for a long time and her usual neat appearance was in complete disarray.

_If memory serves me right her name was Shirai Kuroko _"Hey, what's wrong Shirai-'san'?" I cringed a little on the inside since I didn't normally use Japanese honorifics, but while addressing a child in need of guidance a nun must be respectful.

Finally seeing me the lost lamb tried to place who I might be "Ah! You're the child that lolicon forced to cosplay!" after that statement I showed her my state certificate that verifies that I am indeed a sister in training to serve our lord.

She looked at it before she crumbled onto the ground before me…her eyes filled with despair "I-I don't believe in god or anything" her tears were falling freely and her voice shook with so many emotions that I couldn't help but put my hands on her shoulders reassuringly.

I nudged her to a nearby bench to hear her confession – not because she wanted to but because she needed to - "God isn't cruel, he watches over us equally even if they don't believe in him. If it would make you feel better, than I will listen to your story." I didn't know how I appeared to her, but her eyes slowly widened as if she looked upon a ray of hope.

When we sat on the bench Shirai-'san' stood silent at first, but since patience was one of the teachings of a nun-in-training I waited for her – _Sorry Touma, but you deserve it just too much! - _

"I tried to put distance" she suddenly began.

"Huh?"

"I tried to keep that sweet, innocent girl away from the muddied me, I tried so hard to fall out of love with her, to make her reject me harshly if necessary and not look at me the way she does…Why did she never say a thing? Why didn't she try to push me away? Why did she allow me to stay with her – in her room, her company even-?" she cried, so hard that another crying face came to my mind immediately – one I don't remember yet felt so familiar that it saddened me too - "I don't understand…"

I couldn't help but feel something from her words "So you are saying that you're only that excessive with your affection so that she would reject you, right?"

"Y-Yes a-and no: Part of me wanted to be closer to Onee-sama, to always stay by her side…the other side however knew that that won't be able to. Onee-sama – Misaka-sama is a Lv5 after all b-but mainly because I know that Onee-sama would find a man that she'd love and wants to be together with – there wouldn't be room for me for a lowly Lv.4."

She continued without interruptions, even if I wanted to scold her _She's hurting herself so much – _held it in just listening to her earnest feelings.

"And just when I thought my feelings could finally be buried, Onee-sama suddenly decided to close the distance I tried so hard to put between us … forcing her way through like always … and-" Shirai-'san' smiled even thought her tears didn't seem to stop anytime soon and the way she did _Wait …Why does that sound so familiar? _

I interrupted her "What's wrong with being clingy? Why is it wrong to want to be together all the time? There isn't anything wrong – you have no longer have to feel insecure! Doesn't she return your feelings now?"

What did power, standing and mindless possibilities have to do with feelings in the first place!?

"Why are you swept away by the the current when the goal you worked so hard to archive is right in front of you?! Now stand up and stop getting caught by _What ifs _! That isn't like you at all Shirai-san!"

I didn't know why I was getting so angry, didn't know why my own words seemed to hit me more than they should – but it looked like these words of guidance reached her.

Her eyes shone with determination again – But it looked like I didn't need to say any more -

"Kuroko!"

Short Hair was running towards us. She looked horrible too but – in a way – more mature than I remembered her to be. What caught me off guard even more was that she tackled Shirai-'san' and – and kissed her fiercely! Within an heartbeat they parted – for me at least and I was pretty sure my poor heart stopped then too - "Kuroko I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I ran away, but … but I love you." Mikoto confessed firmly looking into the little lamps eyes who whispered a soft "me, too … I love you"

I smiled, happy for them and it was then that I noticed that someone approached me, my eyes widened and realization came to me – about that feeling of familiarity from earlier – _Ah so that's what it was … _

"Hey, Index"

"Hey, Kaori"

… … …

And here we have yet another chapter in Index PoV! Sorry for the delay my dear readers -Thanks to tuxjim for leaving a review and zemplit who sent me a nice Pm XD – I had a few things to attend to in real life but fear not the daily updates will resume once again!

I thank the 1908 people for viewing this story, be so kind and leave me a little encouragement in form of internet cookies or whatever so that I can get inspiration!

As thanks I would like to tell you that the MikoKuro arc is nowhere near over XD

P.s. longest chapter with over 1,150 words XD

I think this is a good place to leave off! Until next time!

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	30. Entry 30

**~ ~ Diaries – Entry Twenty-Nine ~ ~ **

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

After parting with Mikoto and her now girlfriend me and Index had a silent walk through the park. It was … a little awkward.

Since I realized – thanks to Mikoto – that my feelings for my dear friend were deeper than I expected, I suddenly felt really embarrassed when we held hands like usual. However Index didn't act as she usually did either.

She fidgeted with her hat and habit while looking anywhere but me.

The blush on her face however was too adorable to miss _Shoot, now I'm blushing too _I couldn't take her cuteness any longer and unknowingly squeezed her hand "Say…you're back so fast" my hand retreated and instead began to massage my neck.

"Did you, not want me to?" _Once in a while I'm allowed to tease her, right?_

"N-No, that's not it…!" - _I begin to enjoy making her flustered huh? - _"It's just that I really wanted to see you …but then I thought it's not fair for me to cling onto you so much…then you suddenly appeared and I don't know what to do or say…"

_Th-This adorable creature! _I had to check my nose to make sure it wasn't bleeding before I took her hand – her oh so soft hand – and held it up to my face."Please don't say that, I am here just for you." Looking back on it I should have said something less suggestive since I had never seen that look – or rather that degree of redness – on her face.

"I-I mean," _Okay, now I am getting flustered _before I could mutter anything in my embarrassment, Index lifted her face, looked at me intently and I knew that I won't be able to smooth talk myself out "I am going to live with you for the time being."

A frightened expression crossed her face but faded as fast as it appeared "Did something happen?"

Whatever she saw in my eyes, it must have betrayed my feelings and in the first place that stupid woman never said I couldn't tell her "Archbishop Laura Steward wants me to keep an eye on you, I don't know the reason why but at least it gives me the excuse to be with you more."

One of the obvious reasons why I let Stiyl handle Index's capture all those months back, was because I knew I would never be able to lie to her.

"Thanks for being honest … idiot" I nearly said '_I'm your idiot so it's fine' _but that would've been to cheesy.

And if she heard the sincerity in my voice, then it would explain why she had woven her around me and buried her face in my neck. A single thought formed in my mind

_I don't want to let her go._

… … …

_And here is chapter 30 XD This story has been running for more than a month XD And for that I thank anyone who wants to read this! I noticed in my short absence that more and more people started to read and it makes me incredibly happy to say that we have over 2078 views and 14 reviews XD_

_Honestly speaking I never thought I'd ever see a single review here or even so many views but heck! What does it matter! If you are enjoying this story and would like to help its author – me – I would like anyone willing to think up the name for a grimoire (in case it doesn't exist already) that was mentioned by Aleister when he spoke with Archbishop in chapter 23 or so – the last book that Index read._

_If you're up for the challenge please leave a review or pm me!_

_I'd say I leave for today and until tomorrow!_

_Yours dear_

_Sha Yurigami_


	31. Entry 31

**~ ~ Diaries – Entry Thirty-One ~ ~ **

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

"Touma! Kaori is going to live with us now!" Index announced to Kamijou who had just returned from school. He blinked a few times since that was the least expected thing to hear after a day full of running.

He barely managed to survive through the day and _supplementary classes _with his dear teacher Komoe and hearing that one of the worst femme fatal was staying in his already over occupied one room apartment might as well have been an earthquake warning

"A-And how did we come to this honor?" He sarcastically remarked, regretting it afterward when he saw the saint sitting at his table -a table on which an immeasurable number of snacks was piled on – with a cup of Oolong tea in her hands.

The long haired female smiled in a way that made Touma fear for his life so he didn't say anything "Well, nothing can be done about that now, so why don't we go out to eat this time so you can explain to me why you're going to stay with us, okay Kanzaki?"

She nodded not replying verbally before she stood up and went straight to Index and hugged her from behind saying "Ready to go any time?"

The light blue haired girl blushed a little but she held onto the hands that embraced her so dearly.

Kamijou blinked.

Shrugged it away however thinking _Just them flirting like usual _threw his school bag into a corner of the room – hitting the edge in a way that made the content fly out and hit several personal belongings with a precession that only his misfortune could produce – and went out with the cuddling idio- girls.

In the nearby family restaurant – Joseph's or something – the boy who cleanses god had to cleans his mind of the image of the two girls devouring every drop of money he possessed – metaphorically speaking – though he also swore that Kanzaki looked at every person approaching Index with a look that screamed _Get away! Don't dare you look at my girl! _- literally – that it scared even the waitress away.

Thankfully the meal was finished quickly and Kanzaki explained that she has to observe Index for unknown reason and duration – _Which she obviously doesn't mind _Kamijou thought seeing the little too happy smile -

They finished whatever they needed to of their meal and stepped out of the restaurant after paying the bill "By the way, I'm going to sleep in your tub -" the boy looked at him incredulously - "And don't give me your _I can't let a girl sleeping in a bathtub _I don't want to impose on you too long." The taller girl said firmly – evil aura and everything all around her – which basically seled the deal for Touma.

Back in the apartment they all went straight to bed – well tub in Kaori's case -. Getting comfortable in the uncomfortable sleep place she could only think about the times she had to sleep on _worse _and mostly slept soundly.

Something soft was placed on top of her. She noticed the warmth and groggily woke up only to see a grinning Index's face in front of her own in only her pj's and a blanket over her back.

"I'm your blanket!" the smaller one chirped while the sword saint blinked.

"Then please do your job and keep me warm" she muttered embracing her giggling blanket tightly.

_So warm _both thought without the other knowing.

… … …

And here we go for the next chapter, I hope you have like it and I thank every of the 2170 views this story suddenly got! Thanks for giving this story a go and stay tuned for the continuation of the MikoKuro arc next chapter (by the way to LevelSeven-7 your suggestion will get its first appearance but not in the way you're expecting)

Until Next time!

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	32. Entry 32

**~ ~ Diaries – Entry Thirty-Two ~ ~ **

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

"Ne, Kaori I heard that today was going to be an exhibition with some of the Lv5's, let's go see them, since I too haven't met all of them!" my blanke- friend Index happily exclaimed handing over a bowl of rice to me for breakfast.

It had been my third day in Kamijou's apartment and in a way I could settle in without a problem – except for the fact that Tsuchimikado was living next door, but since yesterday I hadn't seen him – especially with the good nights rest I got _I think I've never slept better _"Thank you Index."

She looked at me in puzzlement since I didn't answer to her question, but reverted back to eating quickly.

Thinking back on her question "Sure, I too would like to see the ones hailed in this city." - _In case they turn out to be enemies later_ – She jumped up and beamed at me, took my hands and practically dragged me through the door – I couldn't forget the baffled look on that boy's face – out of the room and roaming through the city.

I took a quick look at the pamphlet I picked up as it flew by to at least know were we were going "City Mall in District 7, Seventh Heaven?" While I checked the location we headed to – I hope, but knowing Index she'd lead us to the location even if blond folded – a few familiar faces were printed on the paper.

"Heh? So Accelerator and Mikoto really are exhibition items" but something – or someone- else caught my eyes. A blond haired girl with what I could only describe as stars in her eyes. My alarms went off when I saw her _What is __**she **__doing here? _I wondered not practically liking the bad memories the blond brought up within me.

Since I followed Index by the hand we arrived at the exhibition side – or at least what remained of it with hundreds of lightning bolts running through the air.

We blinked a few times. Checking the pamphlet to make sure that yes we were indeed at the right place, but we were totally left unsure what exactly happened.

*If I was you I'd get out of there* I heard a voice inside my head and by the look of it Index too * Come over here! To your right * I did as instructed, pulling Index with me since the deafening sounds of electricity got closer to where we were.

As we hurried to the instructed location, I saw her – behind a few bushed together with a boy wearing a bandana – the puppet master, the manipulator with that damn remote control(!);during one of my missions that woman appeared and took control of the people around her, since then I tried not to interact with her.

"Wow, don't look at me like that, pleas" she said with a sickeningly sweet smile. I put an arm in front of Index noticing that the bandana wearing boy had the same stars in his eyes as the people controlled by her

Noticing my accusing eyes she looked at the boy before she started to laugh "Don't worry, I just needed to hold this hot-head back or else he's going to make everything more complicated" the blond noticed my confused expression.

"Just watch, Mrs Railgun is currently fighting against .1" the puppeteer pointed to the direction where lightning struck.

Amidst the attack my eyes saw two a little too familiar people facing each other, one of them holding her head as if in pain – _Wait, Mikoto? - _

"Hilarious, right? I really wanted to punch that blond, but a gentle tug on my sleeve took my attention first "Kaori" My beloved old friend Index looked at the scene of Mikoto relentlessly shooting out lightning at Accelerator – a frightening scene to look at even for me – but I noticed that her eyes where focused elsewhere.

I followed her gaze only to see a crying Shirai who looked like she didn't understand what was going on. I could feel her pain just by looking _I know that feeling all too well __Jon's Pen_– and I already knew what Index was about to ask of me.

I may not be Kamijou Touma with his all so useful hand but if she trusted in me as she trusts in him then – I gave her a firm nod before looking at the blond "If something happens to Index, you're dead." the terrified expression on her face was everything I needed as confirmation.

I approached the force of nature in front of me – how it must have looked seeing me walk into a fight between two of the three top Espers of Academy City – Strange indeed, when I didn't feel anything from the bolts that seemed to scorch the ground.

How strange it was to stand in front of the source of this storm, seeing her cry so hard.

I slapped her softly and instinctively said the one thing I knew would snap her out of it:

"Stop it Mikoto, Shirai is crying!"

… … …

And here we go, thanks to the 2239 views and to tuxjim for his encouragement ! I hope I can satisfy me and you all with this story XD By the way we are nearing the end of the MikoKuro Arc XD

I hope this chapter was interesting to read.

Until next time!

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	33. Entry 33

**~ ~ Diaries – Entry Thirty-Three ~ ~ **

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

"Care to explain what happened? You don't normally attack people out of nowhere like that." I eyed both Mikoto and the ever annoyed Accelerator – whom I punched in the face just in case her really made Mikoto angry with a nasty mark gracing his cheek – who sat across from each with warning eyes.

"What is there to explain?" the albino sneered "Original here saw me, lost control over her ability and destroyed pretty much the whole f*cked up exhibition."

I smacked him on the head – to which he protested but I leveled him with one of my few expressions that could even make Laura Steward go pale – for his insensitive words, and he quickly shut up though not without glaring back.

As me and the No.1 Esper had a glaring contest the blond puppeteer appeared saying that she had _deleted _all evidence and that we'd owe her something – I briefly considered smacking her too but she quickly assembled a crowd to disappear into – I sighed.

"It's as he said…I, well I only wanted to introduce Kuroko to my sisters" - _She has sisters? Ah Last Order and WORST - _"But -" she gave the albino a glance me and Accelerator hadn't expected – Gratitude.

It was than that I saw another unexpected thing … something that I literally thought of as impossible … Accelerator looked as if he was about to cry.

"I-I wanted to thank you for taking care of Last Order and Worst …" We looked as her dumfounded "Well …" she fidgeted "I don't really know what actually happened – My _sisters _just told me that you took care of them, saved them … that you were actually caring for their lives a-and…but what did - "

I didn't really get what she meant but I was sure it was between these two, something that an outsider like me wouldn't understand but I was more than sure that this girl was too forgiving – to friendly for her own sake.

"When I saw you earlier – all of it came back at once and I didn't know, don't know what happened after that… It was like everything happened all over again…" Mikoto looked over to the bench not far from us.

The bench Index sat to comfort Shirai with gentle wisdom and strokes on her back.

"You should talk to her" Briefly responding with a soft yes she stood up and went to her girlfriend.

"I didn't take you for one to take part in social events like that – I also can't believe that you're making a face like that." I told the albino once Mikoto was away enough from us.

"Don't expect me to act out of character like that ever again!" his thread didn't seem nearly as intimidating than he intended to, especially if you consider that he was obviously trying to cover his eyes from view _"I only took part to get permission to leave the city anyway"_

Maybe he intended to, maybe he didn't want me to hear it but I was left wondering _What is he plotting?_

I wouldn't get to know of it until it was too late …

… … …

This chapter was intended as a form of bridge chapter, but I leave my readers to decide if you want to have the little subplot with the Sisters or not since I didn't plan anything for that yet – if you want to read some than please pm me or review with possible suggestion on what you would like to read (beware of the possibility that I might twist it a little)

Thanks for LevelSeven 7 and tuxjim for reviewing and following and for 2296 views!

I'd say I need to apologize, my sister and her kids are staying over so I got to write this chapter only this late, please forgive me.

Until next time!

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	34. Entry 34

**~ ~ Diaries – Entry Thirty-Three ~ ~ **

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

How about a double date! Shirai Kuroko, once her initial shock of Mikoto returning her feelings and getting to know nearly all of the older girl secret had lifted, turned out to be the perfect housewife- according to Mikoto – and lover – in an innocent manner – mindful, caring, understanding and apparently she thought me and Index were going out too.

Once the younger girl said those words, both me and Index spat out the contents of our mouths – coffee for me and hot chocolate for Index- "Ha-Hai?" We both said while the once content of our mouths were dripping down from our chins.

"Yes! I think that way we can get to know each other a little better since you have helped us out not once " she squeezed her girlfriends hand "but twice." and looked into Mikoto's eyes lovingly…_I respect Mikoto from the depths of my heart – if Index were to look at me like _that _I wouldn't know if I could have resisted like she does!"_

Blushing at my own thought, suddenly all sorts of couply stuff appeared in my mind with Index – and each new was worse – in a cute way – than the one before and I nearly screamed

"**N-Not yet!"**

_Huh? _I looked to my side – at Index – and she did the same, a blush colored her face and we both realized that we said the same at the same time. An heavier blush came onto our faces before we looked aside.

"**N-no, I mean – we wouldn't want to impose on your private time"**

We looked at each other again, our natural skin colors replaced with red – we did it again – and shyly averted our eyes from each other.

I heard faint giggling – quickly taking a glance of the other occupants of the table I realized that it was Mikoto "Really know, just think it as a way to repay you since I'm responsible for ruining your date anyway."

Mikoto said smiling at us _It's not a date _I wanted to say but …

_I wanted it to be…_

… … …

_Here we go! Thanks for reading and I hope that you all have like this chapter and that your looking forward to more MikoKuro focused chapters!_

_I intend to upload the stories faster and earlier, maybe even more fleshed out since this is actually the shortest chapter yet TT^TT  
_

_Until next time!_

_Yours dear_

_Sha Yurigami_


	35. Entry 35

**~ ~ Diaries – Entry Thirty-Five ~ ~ **

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

"They are pretty obvious, don't you think?" Mikoto said getting confirmation from her girlfriend while they watched Kaori and Index walking hand in hand, her own tightening around Kuroko's. They were walking through the city for some window shopping, though the streets were rather empty.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, leaning gently against her girlfriend's shoulder. She didn't care for the looks she would receive from students they passed because of their intimacy as a couple.

"Don't be" the younger girl reassured leaning her head against the presented shoulder "It wasn't your fault." The older girl averted her gaze, hiding her eyes behind her hair.

"But still,, I didn't trust myself to tell you eventually … even after the experiment ended - "

"You should stop beating yourself up for something that wasn't in your hands to begin with" the younger girl stared into the distance – then at Kaori and Index walking side by side -" still, it would have been nice if you had told me beforehand … that way I wouldn't have been needed to worry -I could have helped you"

Mikoto looked at her "That would have meant endangering you -"

"I love you" the older girl stopped, her eyes widened slightly as she looked at her girlfriend continuing to say "No matter what it is – I want to be beside you no matter the situation or circumstances … that – that is all I ever want-"

She wouldn't get to finish her sentence – she wouldn't need to – when she felt Mikoto kiss her in a way that took her breath away.

The other two saw that the couple wanted to stay a little in private and turned elsewhere -

"Could you -" taking deep breaths the taller girl whispered against the younger once lips "Quit being so darn adorable … I'm having a hard time here y'know?" She flashed a warm smile at the younger girl, embracing her softly.

They stood like that for a moment until Mikoto asked, realizing that they were moving into an unfamiliar district without her noticing "Say, where are we going anyway?"

Taking a look at the other pair Kuroko smiled mischievously "To a special place."

_To see a world in a grain of sand,  
And a heaven in a wild flower,  
Hold infinity in the palm of your hand  
And eternity in an hour._

… … …

_Thanks to anyone reading this story and nearly hitting 2500 views XD And thanks to everyone looking forward for a new chapter XD_

_By the way, I think you've noticed that I put a second couple up, so I hope that more reader begin to read and enjoy new possibilities along with the first couple XD_

P.s. Cudos to anyone figuring out where that poem came from

_Until next time!_

_Yours dear_

_Sha Yurigami_


	36. Intermission (Entry 355)

**~ ~ Diaries ~ ~ **

**- Intermission -**

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

Yo, WORST, tell Last Order that I'´m back in a while…What?! No, I'm not visiting a girlfriend, I'm going out of the country for a while so don't let that brat worry too much!" He closed his phone, looking as annoyed as ever, especially with that smirking blond beside him.

"I hope for both of us that this will be worth it" the albino said to the boy beside him, all while looking at Academy Cities airport.

"Then let us go Mr. No.1" Tsuchimikado Motoharu sneered imagining a certain Archbishops face when they'd arrive, though maybe he should have stopped Accelerator from drawing _The Scream _

on the pavement in front of the building.

… … …

"Ne, ne, what is Accelerator doing, Misaka as Misaka asks Misaka WORST in concern since WORST has been laughing maniacal." the little Misaka said looking at the older Misaka laughing in the ground, though she didn't get an answer.

"What are you two doing?" Yomikawa asked when she saw the unusual yet not unusual scene, she just came back from her work at Anti-Skill – though her work today got really funny when someone showed her a video of Accelerator painting an old painting in over-size in front of the airport _What's he getting at anyway? Ma, not that it concerns me. _She thought also ignoring that Last Order threw herself at WORST.

_Having kids at my age … I'm only missing a lover now- Wait maybe I should invite Tessou over to tease her with the kids?I bet she'd be like an overworked mother with three __**extreme **__kids around her hehehe _She mused, unaware that her future had a few surprises for her as well.

… … …

I am truly sorry for the really for the really, really short chapter but it is and will be a bridge to following chapters. As said above this chapter does not follow into the line up of Entries and is indeed intended

Thanks for over 2870 views and 19 reviews by the way!

Until next time then!

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	37. Entry 36

**~ ~ Diaries – Entry Thirty-Six ~ ~ **

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

_I-I can't believe it … _I covered my poor innocent eyes from the absurdity that was unfolding in front of me. Right now. Right this moment this nun-in-training was inside a lingerie shop!

I seriously shouldn't have trusted Pig tail Kuroko when she said that we would go somewhere _special_! My whole body burned from embarrassment and I was more than sure that Kaori was the same – since she looked like a cute tomato – and Mikoto too.

"What's wrong with you three? Isn't it totally _normal _that women buy special underwear?" Shirai-san looked at us with an incredulous

_Did she say special?! Seriously special?! No no no, the underwear hear were talking about here – in this shop – is nothing less than blasphemous for a nun to aspire!_

"And wouldn't this suit you?" the improper – but proper appearing – girl held a -thankfully – tame frilly two piece in a light blue color in front of me "Wouldn't you agree?" right in the view line of Kaori.

She stared at me then the lingerie, probably imagining how it would look on me, flushed red and muttered an hesitant "Y-Yes"

That even made me blush.

"How about this one?" the lingerie she showed me was anything but…air "A, string?" all the blood in my body rushed into my face at once _How dare you show me something like that!?_

But before I got the chance to chastise her something behind Shirai-san with a menacing aura made me pale.

"Ku-ro-ko!" the teleporter turned around slowly seeing an evil smiling Mikoto with what I'd better describe as a frog costume – bikini thingy "You wouldn't mind stripping here and now and wear this, right?"

Dunno when but Kaori was beside me too shivered significantly when Shirai Kuroko prostrated in front of Misaka Mikoto for forgiveness "At least wear it for me sometime…in private, okay?" I sweat dropped at that but didn't say anything.

My ears picked up a Kaori in distress.

"My, you have strikingly beautiful a assets, criminal! Come here I show you a few of our articles that complements them beautifully!"

"Wai-Wait!"

My eyebrows twitched when I noticed that shopkeeper ogling _my _Kaori!

She looked back as if sensing my death glare and nodded in understanding – _Understanding what? - _"And I'm sure we can find something wonderful for your _girl _friend here too!"

…_Huh?_

… … …

_Sorry I forgot to mention that this is Index PoV - believe it or not - Thank you all for over 3100 views! I thank all of you fr staying with me and I really really hope that I'm able to satisfy your curiosity._

_By the way, I will have a little surprise in the next chapter ( by the way, did anyone find the pokemon reference I put in this chapter?) XD_

_Until next time._

_Yours dear_

_Sha Yurigami_


	38. Entry 37

**~ ~ Diaries – Entry Thirty-Seven ~ ~ **

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

"Index, calm down, it's just a piece of yarn knotted and tied together to form this triangular cloth, there is no reason to be afraid or embarrassed" Who ever said that trying to encourage yourself is easy was clearly a man since bonk heads like that never needed to change into a piece of nearly luminescent red underwear with black frills arranged in a way that created hearts in the center of each piece.

I already wore the bottom but since I normally didn't wear anything beneath – except pants – my habit I wasn't used to the feel of a bra on my sensitive skin or how my hands failed to close it on my back.

_"Index, what's wrong?"_

_Huh?_

_"Do you need help?_

_What's going on here Why am I - … _

My thoughts, my reality – dwindle , resolve, reorganize, creating a world of lies yet undeniable truth.

What stood in front of me, in this unfamiliar but warm place, was a much younger Kaori. Her chest wasn't as impressive as they were now but she was still very tall. She only wore a lacy bra and her old trademark jeans – half torn on one side showing off the creamy skin f her long legs.

The strange thing about this place was that it smelled like I used to be here and I too was only wearing a pair of jeans … _What? _"C-could you help me?" my voice left my mouth without my mind forming the words r my consciousness becoming aware that it felt as if this wasn't my body, even when I saw the image of myself in the cabinets mirror with the pants still opened at the zipper part.

_"You just aren't used to them"_ she said, her voice held a little edge, as if she was still reluctant to trust me – though we have already known each other for a few months "_…?" _I wondered why she didn't trust me yet _'Kaori – what's going on here?' _-

Sh helped me close this darn thing, gently so that she wouldn't hurt me or zip it with my skin_ "Okay, done!"_ she said, her breath – warm and soft danced across my skin – and turned my body towards the mirror –

Her fingers softly holding, caressing my back with warmth – "_It looks good on you"_she whispered into my ear not trusting her own mouth or heart to say what she wanted to – I didn't understand? Why did I knew this? What was happening to me in the first place? -

The scene changed with each blink of my eyes.

Back into the mirror with me clothed with the piece of garment that covered my intimacies.

Back to a bigger Kaori and her hands ghosting over my shoulders…

And I asked myself for the first time while staring at myself:

_Who is that in the mirror in front of me?_

… … …

_Cliffhanger! Thanks for over 3360 views! Thanks for 20 reviews and for gilgamesh to mention that I forgot to put up the PoV! And thanks to everyone sticking with this story to finally see the real clusterfuck I'm about to drag you into to unfold slowly(Sorry for the choice of words but life had its ups and downs with me)._

_Don't worry we will get to see of Index – PoV in the following chapters, though I advice my readers to note down every piece of information you'll get in Index's PoV's that you think will be relevant to the story – maybe it will XD_

_Until next time_

_Yours dear_

_Sha Yurigami_


	39. Entry 38

**~ ~ Diaries – Entry Thirty-Eight ~ ~ **

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

We were walking through a park again – seriously how many parks did Academy City have? - mostly couples were going around and I wouldn't notice whether or not the weather around us changed since my thoughts were too preoccupied.

"Are you okay Index-san?" You haven't been looking so well since we left that shop" Mikoto asked me for my well being, but I couldn't tell her _or _Kaori what was going on through my mind or they were going to worry unnecessarily I had already caused them too many problems -

_The image of a red haired boy, greeting me, confessing but crying because I couldn't return those emotions, time wasn't on my side then - _

_'What the' _"Sorry if I worried you but I assure you I'm fine" _the hell, that sounded to mature even for me! _Short Hair looked not relieved at all but didn't press the matter since she noticed that Kaori was chasing Shirai-'san' - "?"

"How dare you!" my long haired friend screamed slashing the air while Shirai-'san' teleported from one location to the other – she was probably stunned by the speed of my Kaori since she kept up with her without an interruption.

"Why is it my fault that those milk tanks are of a size unheard of in Japan?!" the teleporter defended, her words made my eyes twitch.

"It's that foul mouth I'm talking about you damn brat!" Yes! Tell her Kaori!

"Ara, could it be that _those _are a sensitive topic for you?" Her eye twitched _Oh oh - Her eyes shouldn't twitch nonono if it twitched then someone managed to wake up the raging demon sleeping inside Kaori's chest – no joke intended - !_

What many didn't know about Kaori was that her chest always causes her shoulder pain – especially in fights – and get in the way whenever she wanted to go shopping with me – playing the package carrier – since she couldn't carry so much in front of her …

_Why do I know that?_

But back to business, it is a very, very bad idea to bring up chest sizes in front of Kaori! And Kuroko was going to face the wrath of a saint -literally- if her girlfriend Mikoto wasn't able to stop her in time.

I watched their bickering – feeling the void within me clasping for my soul and heart.

… … …

This chapter is written in Index PoV, told you she'll get more PoV's from now one. By the way, thanks for 3370 views!

I thank all of you for your patience and hope that I might satisfy your curiosity soon with what is going to happen in this story and as a little warning, the next chapter will be really confusing and takes lace a day or two after Kaori and Index went out with MikoKuro.

Until next time and feel free to ask questions, I will do my best to answer them!

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	40. Entry 39

**~ ~ Diaries – Entry Thirty-Nine ~ ~ **

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

**... ... ...**

_What a futile existence you lead._

Who are you?

_My, you wish to learn of the truth so fast? _

_Why not humor me since it's the only thing you seem capable of._

Do you enjoy leaving me in the dark or are you going to make fun of me?

_Well as much fun as the later may be, I am simply here to ask a question of you._

Does it have anything to do with why I'm here?

Why these people caged me up and won't let me go?

_Yes and no. Remember this child, this question is simple yet and I assure you,_

_it will proof to be the most difficult for you to answer. It will be necessary and it will be cruel,_

_it will make you forget but at the same time it will make you more aware that you are and_

_never will be alone. __**We **__will always be with you, never forget, and even if you do_

_remember to always ask yourself this question, because this is the most important_

_but also most crucial question._

_Remember, this question can only be answered by yourself and no one else, remember to always ask yourself:_

_Who are you?_

… … …

I shot up sweat drenched and shivering, neither a feeling that had to do with the other but I jumped up and ran to the toilet as fast as I could to empty the content of my stomach.

Irritation and fear clouded my vision as I uncomfortably barked up what was left in my mouth. A sickening and painful feeling gripped my belly, gripped my heart and instinctively I cried out her name

"Kaori!"

But she wasn't here – in the apartment and did who knows what who knows where. Tears, more tears threatened to fall from my eyes as that feeling of loneliness settled in my mind- it was to painful to think about what she did. And I became more and more aware that I was truly alo-

"Index, what's wrong?

I turned around, saw her, saw the look in her eyes, saw the concern she held for me, felt the emotions within me calling out to her more and more while more tears fell from my eyes but for another reason than before _You idiot, Why are you showing up when I call you!"_

"Are you – here" she was here, always beside me, soothing my back with gentle strokes soothing on my belly with warm caresses, it made me calm and felt nice.

Once my torture was over Kaori produced a napkin from out of nowhere and wiped the rest of the stuff I braked up from my mouth and chin.

She held me, dearly, gently stroking my back, patting my head – kissing it whispering _I'm here – don't be afraid _as if answering the growing insecurities within my mind.

When I calmed down – feeling all too comfortable in her arms - a ringing sound broke through the silence we worked so hard to produce around us.

"Come" I love it – being carried like a princess I mean – growing closer and laying my head on her shoulder.

My dear _friend_ laid me on the bead, pulled the cover over my shoulders and went to get that damn phone _I like how her hair dances when she moves _

"What's wrong? Whoa – hold on, talk little slower and I can at least understand what you are talking about … Huh? What do you mean _a friend of mine is attacking us? _Acce-?! Okay I'm on my wa- Huh, In my bag?" she was going to leave me, I could tell, duties were always very important to her so who am I trying to stop her? - "Index" she looked at me, eyes apologizing, lips preparing to say those words but closed – quickly changing into her battle attire she walked right to me on the bed.

Since the lack of conversation confused me I didn't know what to make out of her actions, until her face got closer to mine – _She isn't going to kiss me, right?! - _closer, perking her lip _Uwahh! _my hear flattered with ecstasy. Closer _She's going to kiss my li- _and kissed my…cheek affectionately. _Kiss my lips you damn cheater!_but her eyes silenced my inner protest – she wanted to but held back.

"I'll be right back by your side" she flicked a coin _The coin of Janus? _"So wait for me" and disapeared.

Touma soon returned from school, saw me on his bed and started to panic "Index?! What's wrong? Why are you crying?!"

"Touma" I didn't look at him at first but my tears started flowing once I did

"Who am I?"

… … … … … … …

Cliffhanger! Thanks for over 3380 views! Thanks for everyone reading this story and thank you for sticking with me since we begin the final Arc!

There will sadly be less romance on the KaorIndex department but don't fret the story is abound to become a really roller coaster, since as I said before all those weeks ago – I'm going to push a few buttons on the fandom completely untouched ad unexplored!

Oh and here a little spoiler for the upcoming chapters(I won't say for which specifically) Try to figure out from which poem these lines were taken from (disclaimer: I only own the plot but not the characters or the literally works of those before me) :

_Of the primeval Priests assum'd power,  
When Eternals spurn'd back his religion;  
And gave him a place in the north,  
Obscure, shadowy, void, solitary._

_Eternals I hear your call gladly,  
Dictate swift winged words, & fear not  
To unfold your dark visions of torment._

Until next time!

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	41. Entry 40

**~ ~ Diaries – Fourty ~ ~ **

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

_He really loves going overboard _Tsuchimikado thought looking at the dark wings tearing through the ground _Thought it's disturbing that __**it **__awakened his artist soul _and saw that the albino he accompanied created a Picasso like picture within the blink of an eye.

He remembered when Accelerator suddenly started drawing in the plane looking out of the window – seemingly enjoying the night sky while his hands moved across the canvas to create a dark horse rode by fair maiden which danced within the infinite dark -

The albino got more than a few good glances by the girls and women aboard, more than Tsuchimikado had ever got in is entire school life!

_But _the blond spy wasn't jealous, not in the least, and even if he would have hit Accelerator, those dark wings would have turned him to minced meat "Can we please go? We can't let our surprise visit become a regular one, right?" he said moving away from the craved pavement, his colleague followed him quietly.

"Already too late" the blond heard his pal mummer, before he to saw in front of them a long haired female – tied with a white ribbon in a high ponytail – a jacket with a torn right arm and jeans torn on the left, sword in hand stern expression on her face _Got caught huh? _

"Can you two explain to me why the heck you've come to England? Tsuchimikado didn't you think of the consequences?" she asked the blond who in turn smirked.

He turned away from her a little taking in the familiar air "Do you expect me to stop _that _Kanzaki-san?" pointing to Accelerator.

She sighed "Why are you here in the first place? And why did you destroy the ground over there?" Kaori asked the albino not really expecting an answer – she was surprised when he did -

"John's Pen"

Her eyes widened at his words.

"I want to know who or what that is – not the cryptic explanation that its some sort of defensive mechanism or something since it's refereed to as John's Pen mode, so I guess that it must be a person or certain object or even one of these strange books you've all been talking about that must have given it it's name – I want to know more of it from the person who apparently knows all of it."

"Why…?" she couldn't will herself to ask him how he knew of it.

" 'Cause just think about it – Why is it inside Inde in the first place?"

… … …

This was from 3rd person as you should have noticed. Thanks to everyone for reaching over 3380 views!

I hope you have like this chapter and sorry LevelSeven 7 but your last idea can't make it into the story anymore (maybe as an extra) since we'Re running into the last arc!

By the way the story is going to become a mindf*ck soon so I wanr all the LightNovel and Index Magic consept fans not to go into a flame war since this is my take of the Raildex-verse Magic (I am well aware that Aleister already pushed his little teachings into many minds) and I hope that you will enjoy what I'm going to deliver you XD

Feel free to correct me or start a debate – I'm all in for it! -

Until next time!

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	42. Entry 41

**~ ~ Diaries – Fourty-One ~ ~ **

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

We are in front of a damn church, I didn't take them serious when they had told me that the other _side _was controlled by the churches around the globe – _Seriously who would? Weren't the churches responsible of the witch hunts? - _and then lead me straight to the person in charge of one such church.

"Be careful, that woman is known for being as cunning as a certain Superintend in your city." Kanzaki told me – _Great another tanuki _I thought already feeling the annoyance. I scratched the base of my neck while walking ahead of the magicians.

I could see them stare at me from the corner of my eyes, I couldn't help but smile when their faces showed that their realizing what I was about to do.

"Wai-" I kicked the damn door out of its angels so that it flew through the surprisingly spacious room. From the inside the church possessed rich decorations with paintings and ornamented window glass which broke the light in ways that it illuminated everything within in a deep indigo.

I stared straight at the altar, stared right into the blue eyes of a busty blond in a pink robe in front of it, stared into cold eyes which promised answers as well as death – I smirked promising the same with mine.

"Might you explain to me why you haven't stopped them, Kanzaki Kaori?" She turned away from my gaze uncaring, my desire to murderer flared up again.

"I only want to know what he came to ask of you too." I blinked, not at her words but by the way she said them and looked back at the blond _Wow, I can __**feel **__her anger on my neck! _

"You want to know why we put the collar on the backside of Index throat?" I was pretty sure that a vein popped at them comment _The f*ck! You did what?! _If it hadn't been for Tsuchimikado's quick hand I would have turned my wings on her.

The blond woman however continued with the same apathetic tone in her voice "Or could you possibly mean **John's Pen**?"

Kanzaki turned pale – visibly – _Guess __**that **__doesn't bring up good memories?_ thought I wouldn't blame her since our wrath was being fueled with each word that damn woman said, I took it for granted that only a certain Angel would have been capable of doing that but the Archbishop proved different!

The desire to just punch that woman was still great as I thought _This really is going to become a huge mess huh?_

… … …

_Accelerator PoV_

_I'm hope you have liked this chapter and LevelSeven 7...for a straight guy looking yaoi isn't anything wrong … but here I thought you'd at least wanted to have Touma turn to the Trap-Route?! But really -Accel Thor? - I'm questioning your taste in pairings buddy, not that I'd dislike the idea but I always saw Touma as a classical bottom and thought of including a ThorTouma special (guess who's having troubles with the idea of being the bottom ) but … oh well …_

_I'm going to finish up the story in a week or two so I hope that all my readers have stuck to me to finally see it happen! (With that I mean the birth of mayor KaorIndex stories! (and with that I mean that I'm going to do a certain little doujin I had planned to do for a very long time XD R18 of course so I'd advice you to re-read the suggestions on chapter 25 since my favourite Idea will be realized XD))_

_Until next time!_

_Yours dear_

_Sha Yurigami_


	43. Entry 42

**~ ~ Diaries – Fourty-Two ~ ~ **

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

"What did you think when you called and said _She's been holding her head the whole time withering in pain _It's clear as day that it's more serious then that!" I screamed at Touma while holding Index-san's temples allowing an electric current to flow – that hopefully takes at least a bit of the strain off her brain.

"Are you sure it wasn't your fault in the first place?" My girlfriend Kuroko asked him – venomously like always I thought at the back of my head -

"Kuroko" I tried to calm her but that idiot managed to even ruin that.

"That's why I called _you_ in the first place! I already tried to see if it had anything to do with the supernatural – if it had than my right hand had been more than enough – but nothing worked" he said, for the first time I heard true defeat in his voice which made me truly believe that he cared for Index-san genuinely.

"I better hope you haven't touched her in any inappropriate places or-" _That's – well I thought of that myself but with the last paragraph…_I thought feeling relieved that my angel was saying what I was thinking – I'd better give her something good later -

"Do you think I'm _that suicidal_?" he shuddered visibly "I don't even want to imagine what kind of hell I am getting in if _she _heard that I even so much as hurt a strand of Index hair…" his normal skin color turned pale – like literally – leaving me wonder if something like that had happened before …

_Better not thing about it … Kanzaki-san is plenty scary enough to make ven lions kneel before her only because they scared Index-san with a roar … _I thought, my own back shuddering at the memory when we went to the zoo on our double _date._

"Can you help her? I figured if it has to do with the brain that you'd be the best choice…" _What's he talking about wouldn't that b- _my eyes widened when I saw stars in his eyes _Misaki _Of course it had to be her – but when had she taken control of Touma? Why was his command to call me? _Well no use worr-_ My thoughts were immediately cut by the sound of Index-san's painful cries

"**Argh!"**

_Shi- _she was crying, begging but all I could do then was hold her so that she wouldn't hurt herself.

"Ka"

We held her down not knowing what to do, her cries getting louder and louder by the second - echoing in my ears over and over again as if to torment and remind me of being unable to help her.

"o"

I heard her pain and couldn't help but wince when her teeth dug into my shoulder, Kuroko trying to keep our suffering friends hands off me.

"Ri"

We could do nothing … when she suddenly said in a voice so unlike hers – nearly mechanical -

"**Emergency Shut Down."**

* * *

This chapter was in Mikoto's PoV, thought I wanted to try something knew…by the way we have reached over 4100 views XD

I want to thank everyone for sticking with me so long and hope that you are going to enjoy the next few chapters XD

Until next time

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	44. Entry 43

**~ ~ Diaries – Fourty-Three ~ ~ **

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

* * *

"Since you aren't reacting I daresay you at least intended to do so but decided against it thanks to the intervention of Kamijou Touma-" - I had to double take that, blinking once than twice _Seriously?! Is there anything he doesn't stick his nose into!? - _"The second theory is simpler:"

_Oh really, as if those paragraphs up there are simple _I sarcastically remarked through not verbally since I was a little occupied to calm Kanzaki down – visible steam rising from a living body isn't a good sign at all I daresay!

"Instead of creating a martyr you wanted to imprint the command of the Anglican Church and the British royals into the grimoires or Index subconsciousness and therefore control the knowledge inside her brain – Telling her that she doesn't have any mana would also reduce the options of spells she could cast – in fact even limit her potential-" his speech got cut off.

"There was always the option of cutting off her limbs and throwing her into a tower for the rest of her life – I even let her choose, this or her going to become a lifeless doll, the puppet of the church in service of her lord. Do you remember Kanzaki Kaori, the day you've met Index? It was the first day I allowed her to come out of her cell" A vein popped on on my temple at the words so apathetically spoken by the blond.

"Don't you think I was being nice and let her have fun before her memories were deleted? Not that she had any worthwhile in the first place."

_Okay, that's it! _Right then I felt the urge to murder within me so strongly that I just wanted to reduce this f*cked up island to ash and let it sick into the ocean - but before that a read head came into the room from seemingly out of nowhere -

A feeling of dread suddenly ran down my spine -That wasn't a good sign, me not losing control I mean!

… … …

Okay, if I were you I would get prepared for the clusterfuck that is going to make your brain implode if you haven't read this chapter carefully! Okay I guess it's complicated bull but at least I try to make everything inside the Raildex-verse plausible to me and you all...

I hope you have like this chapter and and that you are prepared for what's to come at you XD

Until next time!

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami

P.s. _**Warning the following paragraph can only be read if you are over 15 and aren't against KaorIndex: **_

_I think some of you have noticed that I uploaded a M-Rated Story for the KaorIndex couple – though it's in no way related to this story so don't worry! - and if you have read the A/N at the end of it (if you even dared to read it in the first place) It will be about the beginnings of a SM relationship of these two (in a surprisingly pure way – which I didn't – and probably you too won't – expect … It's just that I can totally see Index dominate Kaori in any way she wants :Q_ Oh pardon I was in a different story) If you want something kinky with a fluffy approach to more intense Love Making than take a look at it...If you have read this paragraph without thinking that the Idea of Index and Kaori being intimate is disgusting and got turned on instead : I congratulate you! You have officially accepted this couple XD WELCOME ABOARD THIS WONDERFULL SHIP!_


	45. Entry 44

**~ ~ Diaries – Fourty-Four ~ ~ **

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

* * *

"**System Shut down … I repeat the current container undergoes a temporary system shutdown. All in the near vicinity should take shelter elsewhere or keep significant distance or else defensive measures will be taken."**

The mechanical voice that came out of Index-san's mouth, surreal, cruel, void fo the very human emotions which were tormenting her before.

I could only watch in horror how the normally sparky and childish girl from yesterday turned into a nigh lifeless puppet. I didn't know what happened nor did I understand know her personality became so indifferent – or why I wasn't able to reach her.

"Bi – Biri-Biri What just happened?" Touma asked me, her was probably just as unsure about this situation – though when he seemed to have composed himself he quickly stretched out his hand to our friend.

"I would advice you not to if you don't want your hand _and _your d*ck cut off."

No one moved. No one said anything. That comment … Those words were too much for us to comprehend.

"Wha~t?"

That haughty voice that suddenly came from Index-san's mouth as she got up from the bed, no sign of what tormented her earlier.

"Don't get all scared now you brats, it's not like our little Index here stopped existing." the not-Index continued acting like a high class noble of an European country.

"Multiple personality disorder" I heard Kuroko whisper, but the different personality-Index laughed at us.

"Hehe, not quiet but close enough pig tails." she pointed at her own head "_We _are the 103000 consciousnesses of the grimoires our dear Index had read. _We –_ I – are the knowledge conversing through John's Pen, the writer of history, with you now, thanks to your stupidity" pointing at Touma accusingly than to Index heart

"and our beloved child's love for a certain someone."

* * *

Her come chapter 44! And the mindf*ck is starting! Not that it hadn't already started in the last chapter but this chapter marks the way to the core of this story! It will become romantic pretty soon though so don't worry.

By the way I apologize here already when the following few chapters are coming out later than usual since because we are nearing the end, the chapters from now on will be longer and more information has to be transmitted through the subtext within the context, so please keep your eyes at anything you haven't noticed before!

I also want to thank all my readers for making it so far together with me! I wish all of you a wonderful Midweek!

Until next time!

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	46. Entry 45

**~ ~ Diaries – Fourty-Five ~ ~ **

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

"The reason is simple: We feared that the wisdom and knowledge would fall into the wron-" the blond started – ignoring the arrival of the red head – before her speech was interrupted by Kanzaki.

"Don't kid yourself!" she shouted – _Really now, why should I have stopped her in the first place? - _her hands clenched and unclenched though blood still trickled down from her palms and her voice filled with sadness more than her anger – which seriously surprised me since I expected her to get out of control –

I even saw tears brimming on the edges of her eyes "You simply wanted to tie her – destroy her personality! You were afraid-" the blond's brow twitched "You were so afraid of those 'what if's' that you failed to see that sweet girl who would never be able to hurt anyone – Who would have never thought of it!"

I looked away -wasn't good with tears especially when it's about people I care … for … _Wait? Does that mean – I have human emotions? - _

While I faced my own dilemmas the tone of the conversation changed when the red head from earlier began to speak up -Could care less how he really looked like really, so get that description from Wikipedia or something- "Could we just forget what's in the past and look at the current situation – Archbishop!" The grimoires in the British National Library and the Vatican States Library – they are glowing."

I blinked _What's so wrong about glowing books? … Oh, right _

"That's what I feared … What we feared" Okay, so the Archbishop looked at us somewhat humanly now though I could see worry in her eyes "We had feared that this would happen had she been left on her own for too long – I received information that a certain grimoire is trying to restore the memories we put so much effort into erasing –" she paused "Quiet frankly speaking she's going to become a majin."

When she finished I noticed the air freeze, quickly looking around and seeing the pale faces on anyone who listened – _Tche, now everyone got my color _I thought shamelessly, not knowing what exactly a majin is in the first place."

"Do you understa-" The archbishop too looked around though her eyes were unforgiving as she continued only to be interrupted again – but this time I was truly shocked speechless -

"Nya, I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." a new voice broke through the silence, all eyes laying on the book that floated near the wall – under the painting of some old dude coming out of a sun eclipse -as if he pushed the sun aside to come out of that hole -slowly glowing followed by a flash.

I averted my eyes from the sudden invasion , but when I looked again _Wha- _with a smug grin and feisty expression unlike anything I had seen on her before stood – Index.

… … …

The next chapter, a quick warning, will be the most canon diverting chapter yet -that has to mean something considering that this story is already defying canon as it goes- so please allow me to present you the bridge to the knew old age which will bring you more surprises!

I thank everyone for reading this story so far – over 4500 – and I'm happy to say that I will include a few special chapters after the last one to show where everyone ended up thought I might as well make a separate story of it since I want to end this story with the rightful chapter count XD

Stay Tuned until next Time!

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	47. Entry 46

**~ ~ Diaries – Forty-Six ~ ~ **

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

"Who are you?" No one would blame the Archbishop from asking that question. No one would blame us for being utterly floored by what was happening.

No one expected that Index would show up from some kind of strange light.

"What? Are you that surprised to see me? Don't be, you should have expected that it would come to this eventually." The clearly-not-Index said with a voice that was hinting both amusement and anger _Huh?! Seriously, what was that Index look alike talking abo-_

"Sorry to interrupt your inner monologue but I'm talking to the Archbishop" she said as if she had read my mind with a voice full clarity while her eyes were solely focused on the busty blond at the altar "– or should I saw this sly fox – about being matters that shouldn't really concern you just yet. One of those things is my being here instead of being at that rebels apartment- or what you think it is.

"But let's be honest, as much as Index remembers us, we remember her. And that child did us -me- good. Suffered from your treatment as well as the fact that you'd deny her memories of herself or those she cared about without resenting you." the blond, younger in appearance, suddenly looked much, much older.

"Who are you?"

"A thought, a mind, a story teller of and for countless generations that were and will come, same as the beast residing inside that boy's body – you may refer to us -me- as grimoires, but we -I- aren't as simple as that and won't ever be to you who wanted to abuse the very knowledge you ingrained into our beloved child's mind."

"Who are you?!" she was getting frantic, the blond's face resembling mine whenever I went on a carnage, though her appearance also hinted desperation.

"A proxy, someone who can rewrite what was, what is and what will be – however do not mistake me for your magic go nor those programs you refer to as angels" if it weren't for her words I'd be sure that the air she emitted was more than enough to oppress us.

"Right now we-Index- are connected to a fraction, a crumb of the true knowledge of this world, therefore making us into _that _priest …" she stopped probably feeling the confusion in the air "-Ah, right, you probably aren't aware of what I'm talking about. That's right, let me make it easier for you to understand: I have become one of Urizen's incarnations."

The look on that Archbishop's face, not fear- far from it-, not surprise, nor bewilderment – It was the look of pure terror _Shit that look is hilarious _I thought to myself then briefly blinking through the room though neither my blond companion nor Kanzaki moved or didn't even seem to breath at all.

"Wha-What is your intention?" the blond asked, making a hand motion for the red head -a bad feeling coming to my mind- thought he looked at her incredulously, before a wall of flames shot towards Index.

To shocked by the sudden attack not one of us moved – thought I could swaer that Kanzaki was already getting ready to slaughter the whole church with that look in her eyes – but the attacked girl didn't move whispering

"_Foolish"_

… … …

_And here we got chapter 46 with over 4700 views! I thank everyone for reaching this chapter with me and promise to upload the next few chapters from monday onwards._

_We nearly reached the end and two new projects I wanted to write are going to come out after this story is finished, though I can promise you the final chapter before the epilogue will grip your hearts XD_

_Until next time!_

_Yours dear_

_Sha Yurigami_


	48. Entry 47

**~ ~ Diaries – Forty-Seven ~ ~ **

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

Untouched.

The air free from the smell of ash. Neither the three of us nor the two at the altar moved or said anything.

"I knew what you wanted to do, though I didn't expect you to listen to her child" Index, with a motherly yet also fatherly vice full of understanding said to the red head "I -we- feel sorry for taking away that gift of yours."

The addressed priest stared in puzzlement before his eyes went wide and he tried to use his magic – none came. His eyes shot to Index.

"I knew which was the element you hailed, therefore I erased all of it – at least the knowledge – however I didn't erase what was needed to fuel it." the Index-look-alike turned her gaze away from the cowering priest, not watching him fall to his knees with disbelieve shimmering in his eyes.

"I think you are now aware what I -we- am and what my -our- intention is." the blond didn't say anything, her eyes void of emotions – unclear if she was still mentally present – I on the other hand was dumbfounded – and the grimoire Index wouldn't stop making her point clear.

"Idol Theory, that from which the religions receive their strength on, does not apply to us -me- since knowledge and believe go hand in hand through the eras therefore creating a portion of one of the four great entities inside and outside of the worlds within our child's body and mind.

"But once the knowledge you hailed to and relied on perishes, so will I-we- and grant this loved unloved child her dearest wish." her eyes went to Kanzaki, a smile adoring her lips "She -Index- misses you, we -I- will send you to her so that you will be reunited" she said disappearing.

_What the-! _The not Index then reappeared in front of the saint, kissed her cheek and "Please help this child -us- find herself."and made her disappear.

I heard the clacking of shoes only to- …

…...

_Face to face with one of the least likely things I wanted to meet. A tall person transparent but clearly of substance floated with it's halo above the ground. The scenery changed from the church to a field of flowers though I could still make out the other reality._

"_Aiwass" I heard the not Index saying as she too was in this place._

"_I heard that something interesting was occurring, though I'm more than sure that you haven't intended to for this by to hear our conversation." that bastards overlapping voice said, making my head hurt._

_The not-Index however was uninfected "He should listen, after all every story -even such a mundane one – needs a witness." she said smiling at me._

"_Mundane you say?"_

"_Indeed, why don't you listen?"_

_And the scenery changed back._

… … … …_..._

-see an escaping Archbishop. I catapulted myself right in front of her screaming "You're not getting off that easily!"

"He's right you have no false means of aggression anymore" We looked at Index "I know that our child tends to sulk from time to time so let me erase the knowledge of that false knowledge in an hour or two."

I stared blankly at her _Did she just proclaim to erase magic? And wait didn't I forget something pretty important -let's say approximately 3 paragraphs up there- ?_

"Don't kid with me!" the blond screamed _"_Do you even know what it means to erase magic from existence?! Are you even aware of the dangers?!"

The not-Index looked wryly at us -all of us- before turning back to the wall she appeared from. She sighed while the tension grew higher. Then her lips moved.

"Judgment Day won't come for the next few ten thousand years and Aleister just promised me that he'd stop his unnecessary experiments and that he will amend for his wrongs to you"all fight seemed to vanish in Laura Stuart before her body started to age.

"You shouldn't worry about a future you will have no part in, but stay and enjoy the present without relying on that ugly farce." She said to the crumbling and now significantly older appearing Archbishop. Her blond hair turned as gray as her skin – though her beauty strangely remained unscratched _Why I thinks so is pretty much beyond me_.

And even then the non-Index told her with a smile and kindness"You look far more beautiful like that without hiding yourself, _mother._"

… … …

And thank everyone for being patient and for 4889 views! It's thanks to everyone that this story has come all the way to what it is now!

Please have fun for the upcoming chapters – and in case you haven't noticed, this and the last were in Accelerator's PoV – and I am happy to announce that the next chapter will be the longest yet!

Please enjoy this journey to your hearts content!

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	49. Entry 48

I didn't know where I was. I didn't know what I was doing here. I only knew that I was at the sea, on a beach with pure white sand and tropic trees wherever I looked – though I didn't look at anything else but the beautiful horizon that blended so wonderfully with the deep blue sea.

My feet were caressed by the warm water that slowly weaved to the shore and back into the sea. I noticed that my feet were bare as was my body though it didn't matter to me then – I embarked on this feeling of peace and deep acceptance until I felt foot steps closing in on me.

Warm and gentle arms embraced me from behind and an oh so soft body and presence pressed into my back – thought I had to wonder why two very impressive mounts touched my shoulder blades – taking in the oh so familiar feel, this wonderful fragrance, the smell of that silvery hair tickling my bare skin.

We stood in silence – her embracing me while letting little waves wash away whatever worries might have burdened us.

I opened my eyes, not having realized that I closed them, feeling her hesitation within her touch before it shifted and then only covered my leg. I looked backwards expecting to look at the one who held my heart but found none. Letting my thoughts search through this plane I hoped to find her.

But when I felt yet another embrace from behind – all my worried were washed away by little waves hitting my legs.

"It's enough" she whispered not looking away from my back nor embracing me fully. I attempt to turn around, hug her for dear life and never let go again while reassuring her that I there isn't anywhere else I wanted to be. But I found my body unable to.

"You don't have to come here anymore" something gripped my heart when my ears picked up her distress, her pain, her fear. I wanted to turn around and embrace all that loneliness in her heart but found myself unable to, only little waves hitting my feet.

"I" feeling the moistness of her tears trickling down my heart "I can't take _this…_anymore" letting go of me she moved -away from me _Why can't I move? _I asked myself nothing but disgust for this unmoving body of mine.

_Move _

She was two feet away from me.

_Move_

Four feet.

_Move!_

Ten feet – and I finally found my voice.

"Index!" I screamed hearing her halt, her tears falling onto the ever white sand like thunder echoing through the air. I moved, feeling everything that restrained me – my fear - , looking into those eyes I loved so much.

Although before my eyes stood a silver haired beauty my height and size, figure slim, well endowed and with long hair that reached down to her ankles – my breath was taken by the beauty of hers – but I knew who she was, my soul knew and made me move closer to my Index with one set mind within me:

Restrained or not, nothing will keep me away from the girl I love!

"Index!" I said taking an heavy step forward towards the shivering girl -why she did so was beyond me. I could feel her, even so far away, I could feel her warmth as if it was right in front of me, as if I could grasp it with my hands when I got brave enough to reach out for her.

"Who are you?" she asked me in a voice that felt too confused – I stepped closer to her.

"Who are you!" she screamed looking into the ground in front of her with tearful eyes – I stepped closer until my feet entered her vision.

"Who are you?!" I was close to her – each step I took heavier than the first but I willed me on – holding out my hands to her, for her to take them like she used to.

"I'm your Kaori, right?"

Her eyes, filled with tears and sorrow – sot wide open and slowly raised to look at me – and only me.

"Th-Then, who am I?" her tears didn't stop as did her transformation into a child.

"_Who am I?!"_

She cried over and over, little waves hitting our legs – until she was about to fall. I tried to catch her.

Turning back into her natural look – she stepped backwards – without my hands reaching her, whimpering "Who am I?" before she rooted herself onto the ground.

"Who do you want to be?" I whispered those words, feeling her pain in my chest. She didn't answer, probably…Her breaths ,however, exhaled in a warm steam into the cold air – it was snowing.

"Who am I?" In front of er, the air was warm, I felt at home, felt her pulse inside my chest and the feeling of fright growing in her belly.

"I don't know…I don't care" her eyes found mine "I don't care because you have always been the most important, most precious person to me. You had gone through so much – I know of it, I was beside you even when you didn't see me – had to endure so much without ever knowing who you were or what you wanted to be … you weren't allowed to think about your future – It must have hurt so badly - … but even then I-

"I want to be beside you and you alone." I reached for her, found her hands "No matter who you are – who you think, believe you are – please be assured that I will be beside you until you have found your answers" embracing her shivering frame warmly and stroking her small back lovingly.

"And when the time comes" moving my face closer to her – the hesitation she once felt , the ones I felt, long gone, replaced by the very emotions burning within my eyes – until we didn't know who was breathing in or out "let me be the one to" upper lip touching hers "call you" the tip of my nose touching hers "by your real name" embracing her mouth with mine – feeling every inch on and within us as we became one with life – one with light.

… … …

I opened my eyes – seeing the most beautiful sight within the mortal realm – Index in her most natural look – feeling how our lips blend together, feeling the warmth rising to our cheeks while our kiss deepened.

Looking at her adorableness as she suppressed the need to breath. I lifted my lips off hers in an attempt to allow us to inhale but felt her close the gap again – as if the need to breath was replaced by our need for each other - though we weren't alone any more …

It was soft, unspoken and gentle, the moment I looked into your eyes and noticed

that I wasn't alone anymore.

Though not alone in the room as well "Uhm … I'm not sure what happened here and I'm pretty sure that _this _isn't normal, right?! I mean com one! One moment she became some European noble and in the next she began glowing like the frigging sun and when she stopped those two are making out as if it was the most natural thing?! Expla-"

I didn't let Kamijou finish his rant since I sent him one of _those _glares.

Once her froze up I looked at Mikoto – whom had thumbed up me although she must have been as confused as the idiot beside her, still she held tightly onto Shirai's hand – getting the hint in my eyes she dragged that idiot out.

Giving her girlfriend a sweet peck on her lips the two and _that _half man went out of the apartment so that me and Index weren't interrupted again.

She stopped our lip lock, looked into my eyes with the same love and care as I did and whispered "I want to be _your _Index, just yours"

I couldn't help but kiss her again "And I want Index to be happy with her decision"

Leaning her forehead against mine she whispered in the most beautiful way "I am"

"I'm glad"

"_**I love you"**_

… … …

_**Kaori's PoV**_

_I hope you like this chapter, I put so much effort into it and I really really love how it turned out in the end, though a final thing misses to make this situation perfect and absolutely undefeatable … but I won't spoil the final chapter just yet, the next one however will have a surprise appearance_

_and I hope that you will have noticed that I referenced a certain fanfic I read a while – although it was Touma/Index – but it inspired me for the next chapter._

_Expect a follow up XD_

_Until next time!_

_Yours dear_

_Sha Yurigami_


	50. Entry 49

**~ ~ Diaries – Forty-Nine ~ ~ **

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

I watched them, a smile I thought incapable of forming on my lips.

"Are you really sure about this?" the grimoire – my grimoire – in form of Index stood beside me – beside my confinement – smiling kindly at this fool, a dear old friend beside her.

I couldn't be happier" and I was, joy burning in this old heart of mine which I once thought was unable to beat for this world.

"Once I was too focused on the matters concerning the world – now I can be content." for once I felt my age or was I aging normally now? My old friend spoke up, gently nodding to the smiling book.

"Is this really what you wanted, Alleister? What about your plan?"

Chuckling I answer him feeling _age _spreading through my body "My dear, dear friend. What my plans contained was a world free of magic – that I get even if it's just the erasure of it's knowledge – yet to be honest I could care less as long" looking at the monitor with the image of the original Index embracing the saint Kanzaki Kaori lovingly " as long as my daughter is happy and safe."

The grimoire smiled at me, probably feeling my sincerity while my frog faced friend looked up at me wryly "I didn't know you had children" he said, feeling the sadness in his voice I asked him with what was left of my youth.

"Please do me the favor and don't tell her." the grimoire looked at me agrily now, so I added "Don't worry, I intend to tell her myself … and maybe we can visit her mother together" _Even when we can no longer meet her in this realm or with peace in our hearts -_

From within me a warm feeling spread – looking at my hands to see that _age _reverted back to a certain degree – I turned to look at the smiling mediator.

"Be sure to become a family again, no running away allowed, and at least now you look like a father."

She said smiling while her form faded from this world into blinding light – I have been given a new beginning –

Even when I didn't deserve one.

… … …

Alleister's PoV

A little surprise by me for all the readers who wanted to get a little insight of the great Master Mind behind Academy City!

Thank you for nearly 5000 views! Thank you tuxjim for giving a review that confuses not only yourself but me too – I take great delight from it!- and all my faithful readers who had stuck with me from the beginning!

And the next chapter will finally bring the conclusion we all had awaited – or might it just have been me?- and I will reveal the last thing that missed in the last chapter XD

Until tomorrow!

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	51. Entry 50

"I guess we are a couple now" Index whispered against my lips -they were already swollen but we couldn't help but continue – at least just small pecks.

"Un" I took her delicate hand in mine, turned it over and kissed her palm.

"Does this change anything?" there wasn't an hint of worry in her voice, just curiosity.

"Let's see. Now we can go on dates – like to the amusement park or even the zoo, have a picnic for us and sphinx, go shopping or to conventions in matching outfits-" she smiled at me and stopped my rambling with a sweet kiss. When she parted her lips from mine, that smile hadn't diminished one bit.

"So nothing changes." she whispered, pressing her body closer to mine, enveloping me in that unique light emitted from her.

"Well" I tried to find my tongue because the beauty before my eyes took it away. Leaning my forehead against hers, feeling her beautiful hair caressing my skin, closing my eyes I took in the my Index received from her.

"-I guess we can be" I looked into her eyes, knowing that she knew my feelings before I myself did with just a look into my eyes.

"The only thing that's changed is" touching her nose with mine "this" locking lips.

I tasted the giggle I her voice and briefly wondered at how melodious it echoed inside my ears.

"I guess you're right … should we tell our friends?" she said once my lips weren't on hers any longer. I had to think about that for a while but by he expression on their faces I could pretty much say that they were okay with us.

"I think they know already, safe Kamijou" she smiled, a sad smile and I could help but think _It will be hard without the grimoires..._ but as if she head my thoughts her eyes told me that we will manage it. Though it also reminded me of something very important I haven't said yet.

"Index" I had her attention again "I am sorry for hurting and attacking you all those month-" she silenced my with a deep kiss this time. To shocked by her sudden aggression I felt her caress my lips – until I was at her mercy.

"Idiot" she said growing closer to me "I would never resent you, not you, because it was your heart – your kindness – that saved my life back then. Not Touma, not Stiyl, but you who didn't strike me seriously but only wanted to scare me, make me aware of danger…you wanted me to hate you – but I never could. Then you suddenly showed up before me, holding my hand and asked if we could be friends -again- since then and since the moment I first woke up to the world, all those years back…

"You were the one who showed it to me – became a part on what I became – you made me human, Kaori, for that I love you more than anything in the world."

I couldn't help the tears spilling from my eyes, or the endless relentless throbbing of my heart, not the embrace of the love of my life pulled me into not the words of love soothing me while I held her as close as possible – because for the first time in my life and for the rest of it, I would never be apart from her, would never be alone - and never leave her side.

_With that I close this diary, for I only need the one in my heart and her hand in mine forevermore._

_**Diaries End**_

…

_**Thank you all my readers, all those who reviewed, all those who accompanied me on this journey! I can now happily say that I finally managed to finish a multi - chapter story! I can finally say there are at least people who wanted to read a KaorIndex story!**_

_**I thank all of you and hope that you have enjoyed reading Diaries as much as I enjoyed writing it! I hope some of you leave a final feedback and that you will keep open eyes for my next few projects XD**_

_**I thank all of you for being patient with me! Somehow I all in tears now and I don't know why TT^TT please supprt KaorIndex n the future too, that is all I can ask of.  
**_

_**Thank you and Until next time!**_

_**Yours dear**_

_**Sha Yurigami**_


End file.
